


Enslaved

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: This is an AU where Alex never lost his arm and the boys never worked for the FBI. It was a wet dream, what do you want? ;-)





	1. Enslaved

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Main Entry: satyriasis 

Pronunciation: "sA-t&-'rI-&-s&s, "sa-

Function: noun

Etymology: Late Latin, from Greek, from satyros

Date: 15th century: excessive or abnormal sexual craving in the male

 

 

The boy was spread-eagled on the bed. A thick foam wedge under his head and chest lifting him so his breathing was un-restricted but also to make sure he wouldn't choke if he puked. Another foam wedge was under his stomach lifting his hips high enough to make his rosebud of an ass readily accessible. His ankles and wrists were chained to the bed. His white skin shone with the oil they had carefully rubbed into it earlier.

 

The two men waited for the drug to wear off and the boy to awaken. While waiting, the big man had been amusing himself by keeping the slender man rock hard and impaled on his ten-inch cock. They were sitting in a rocking chair, rocking just enough to keep them both feeling good without getting off. 

 

The big man was adding yet another mark to the slender man's throat when the boy groaned and tried to roll over. Green eyes flew open and he saw the two men sitting next to the bed in the rocker. His eyes widened as he took in the fact that they were naked. He almost hyperventilated when he tracked movement and saw the big fist wrapped around the long hard cock of the slender man. Eyes tracked the additional movement and he realized that the slender man was being fucked with each rock of the chair. 

 

The alarm in the boys eyes grew as the slender man rose from the big man's lap and he saw the huge cock emerge from the slender body. He had never seen anything that big in his life. The big man's brown eyes had been watching him and he read the fear in the green eyes. It was like a drug to him, that fear. A drug he partook of often.

 

"Don't worry, boy. It's only ten inches. You'll learn to like it. Won't he?"

 

The slender hazel-eyed man bent to brush his lips across the big man's before answering. 

 

"I think this may be the one. You're going to love it, I promise. He'll touch you in places you never thought possible."

 

"You're the ones, aren't you?"

 

The boy's voice was a croak. His mouth dry, not only from the length of time he had been out but also from the drugs the slender man had slipped into his drink that night. He remembered going to the bar. It had taken him a long time to get up the nerve to go to a gay bar and look where it had gotten him. 

 

He should have known better. He was the type that had been disappearing. It had been on the news. The boys all in his age group, all with black hair and green eyes. The bodies were always found in the river and, so far, the authorities had no clues. Other than that the boys had been well used before their death by a man larger than average.

 

"Give him some water. We don't want him dehydrated."

 

The slender man walked out of the boy's line of sight as the big man rose from the chair. The boy didn't remember seeing the other man the night before but he assumed he must have been there. He cringed as the balding man sat next to him on the bed.

 

"Easy, boy. This can go easy. Don't fight me and I can make it very good for you."

 

The slender man came back and held out the bottle of water complete with straw to the big man. 

 

"He isn't lying. He's very, very good in bed, or against the wall, or bent over the sofa, or..."

 

"I think he gets your point, Fox."

 

Fox? That wasn't the name he used last night. But then he wouldn't have when he wasn't yet sure they would get him away from the bar. He drank greedily when the bottle was held out to him. He whimpered when the bottle was pulled away.

 

"Not so fast. I don't want you puking on your bed."

 

The bottle was given back to Fox and a big paw moved to smooth the hair back from his eyes. The touch was gentle and, under different circumstances, he would have been soothed by it. He hadn't had much tenderness in his life. Again he wished he hadn't gone to that place. He should have waited until things calmed down. 

 

"We won't have to keep you bound forever, boy. Just until you learn that you are ours now."

 

"Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone, honest. I..."

 

"Hush, now. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to fuck you. It'll be good, I promise." 

 

The large fingers combed slowly through the raven hair. This one was beautiful, more so than any of the others. They needed a replacement for the boy they had lost. 

 

"Please, don't. You're so big... I can't. You'll hurt me."

 

Fox knelt next to the bed and the boy looked at him as he spoke. Up close like this, he saw things he hadn't seen in the bar last night. Of course, some of them he couldn't have seen when the man was dressed. But the marks on his throat, those he would have seen if the lights in the bar were brighter. 

 

His eyes shifted from the marks to look at the hands and mouth that had so obviously made them. The nipples were marked as well. Marks on the shoulders were clearly identifiable as fingerprints. The big man must be rough. 

 

"Don't worry, I know he's big but he'll go slowly. You'll like him."

 

"He's looking at your marks, Fox. He thinks I hurt you."

 

Fox's hands skittered over his throat gently and he smiled. His throat had both old and new bruises. Some finger shaped, the newest one with clear teeth imprints. 

 

"He doesn't hurt me. He gives me what I need. He'll do the same for you once he knows what you need."

 

"You don't understand. I'm a virgin. I went to that place because I finally realized I don't want a woman. I was trying to see if I'm gay or just asexual."

 

The big hand that had been moving through his hair stilled. He looked down at the boy searching for the truth. Could it be? Was the boy still a virgin? He smiled gently at the boy as his hand moved down to caress the nape of the neck. 

 

Leaning over he began to make his first mark on the boy. He barely heard Fox as he sucked on the shoulder of the boy, just sucking, the biting would come later when he had the boy hard and aching for release. 

 

"Don't worry, I was a virgin with him. He will be even more gentle with you now that he knows."

 

The big man's head rose. 

 

"Do you need to pee, boy, before the first time."

 

The boy shivered with a mixture of fear and embarrassment. 'First time' oh god. He prayed then, for his life but truly believed he would never leave this place alive. 

 

"Yes." His face flamed as he whispered. 

 

Fox rose and left the room again. When he returned, he slipped his hand underneath the boy and lifted him enough to get the bottle around his flaccid dick. The blush spread down his neck and the big man smiled, thinking of how the skin would turn red under his palm if he spanked the boy. 

 

When the boy had finished, Fox used a tissue to get the last drops then left the room again. The big man opened the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of oil and a large industrial sized tube of lube. The boy moaned and closed his eyes tightly. He felt the mattress shift as the man moved onto the bed between his legs. 

 

"What is your name, boy?"

 

"Alex." His voice was barely above a whisper. 

 

"Alex, my name is Walter. Don't be so afraid. I can give you pleasure beyond anything you have ever known. It pleases me that you are a virgin like my Fox was. It pleases me to know I will be the first to enter your body. All I will ever demand of you is fidelity. Give that to me and I will keep you safe. I will teach you to fly as my Fox flies."

 

As Walter talked to Alex, he poured some of the massage oil onto his hands. The big hands moved slowly over the milk white back finding the tension and working it out. Fox returned and watched as Walter learned the feel of the young body on the bed. 

 

When Alex was lying almost boneless from the long slow soothing massage, Walter's big hand slipped underneath him. The oil-slicked hand began by rolling the boy's balls in their sac. The slight breathy sound that resulted made him smile. 

 

That stimulation alone was enough to make the cock stir. Walter motioned for Fox to come onto the bed with them. 

 

"Kiss him, Fox. Show him the pleasure of your kisses."

 

Fox arranged himself beside Alex on the bed. He slid a hand under Alex's face to cup it and raise it enough to kiss him. Alex tried to stay aloof but the warmth of the full lips combined with the big hand that had moved from his balls to stroking his dick was more than he could take. He moaned and Fox's tongue slipped into his mouth. 

 

Had he not been bound, he would have jumped from the bed as a hot wet tongue stroked over his puckered hole. As it was, he only managed to jerk enough to dislodge Fox from his mouth. When Fox's mouth returned, he moaned into the kiss as the hand continued to stroke his dick and the hot tongue invaded his asshole. 

 

The two men kept up their assault on his body until, with an even deeper moan that the previous ones and a hard bone-rattling shudder, he came. His come shooting from his body onto the bed. He bit Fox's lip, as his asshole convulsed around Walter's tongue. 

 

When Alex finally opened his eyes, it was to see Walter licking the blood from Fox's lip. He flinched when they turned to look at him, expecting to be hit for making Fox bleed. All that happened was Walter leaned down and kissed him. Alex tasted himself and Fox's blood on Walter's tongue as it explored every inch of his mouth.

 

Alex watched in an almost trance like state as Walter rolled Fox onto his back. By twisting his head at an uncomfortable angle he watched as the big man swallowed Fox. Watched the head raise and lower as he sucked the purple crown before dropping down to take it all in. 

 

Fox began to make keening sounds as his hands clutched spastically at the sheet under them. The boy began to wonder if Walter would do this to him and if he would react with the same types of sounds. The keening increased in volume. It crossed Alex's mind that he wasn't gagged so they must not be afraid of him making noise.

 

"Please, Walter!"

 

 

Alex could see Walter's movement, his hand disappearing underneath Fox. Fox's hips arched up. His head bowed back and all the tendons in his neck stood out in sharp relief as he screamed. The sound was shrill in the confines of the room. Walter's face was flush with Fox's body, his nose nuzzled in the curly brown hair there. He rode out the quaking of the body he was joined with, not releasing the now softening dick from his mouth until Fox went limp. 

 

Walter raised his head and smiled at Alex as he licked his lips slowly making sure he got every stray drop. His big hands moved over Fox's body massaging him gently until his breathing was normal again, until he opened his eyes, smiling up at the big man. 

 

"I love you, Walter."

 

"As I love you, my beautiful Fox. I think it's time for Alex's deflowering."

 

Walter moved back between Alex's legs and the boy tensed. 

 

"Try to relax, Alex. I know you're a virgin and it will hurt a little but I'll be as gentle as I can."

 

Alex heard the distinctive sound of a cap being opened then the squishing noise of something being squeezed out. He held his breath, expecting the monstrous cock to be shoved inside him. He had not believed Walter's words. 

 

It didn't matter that the big man had already made him come for the first time that was not of his own making. He was expecting rape and a brutal rape at that. He was very surprised when all that happened was a very well greased finger slipped inside him.

 

"Kisses, Fox. Help him relax with your kisses."

 

Fox turned to Alex, covering the sweet pink lips of the boy again. His kisses were slow, gentle assaults on the mouth of the boy. He parted the lips in such a languid manner it was a courtship. Alex's body responded even if his mind was still cowered in fear. 

 

Alex's face flamed as his body also responded to the touch of the big man. One finger had become two and he had barely noticed until the fingers probed and found the spot they were seeking. Fireworks went off in Alex's body and he whimpered against the lips still courting his.

 

"Ah. That's the spot."

 

Walter's voice was a deep husky growl. A shiver ran through Alex and, to his deep shame, he realized he could come to crave making the big man sound like that. Fox pulled back and smiled at him.

 

"I told you he was good."

 

"Fox, tend to your job."

 

The grin that Fox threw toward Walter showed that the growl did not intimidate him in the least. Alex hoped that was a good thing, maybe he would survive this after all. So far he had not really been hurt. On the contrary, he had been given pleasure. That was certainly at odds with what he had expected when he woke in this place. 

 

Fox's mouth covered his again as the fingers began to move in and out of his body. The feeling of the fingers working in him was nice, better than nice. His cock was starting to harden again. The boy was only eighteen, an age when the body recovers rapidly. 

 

Between his eager cock and Fox's kisses he barely noticed when the third finger entered him. He squirmed when they spread apart to open him. He stiffened when he felt the bed shift and he heard rather than saw the big man move to stand next to it.

 

"Fox, let him watch me."

 

Fox rolled away from Alex so that he had an unimpeded view of Walter standing by the bed. Now that he was even closer the cock looked bigger than before. Alex couldn't stop the whimper as he watched Walter coat himself with the thick lube.

 

"I'll go slowly. I don't want to hurt you. I want to give you pleasure as I take pleasure from you."

 

Walter moved out of Alex's line of sight and he felt the bed shift again. He tensed as the blunt head pressed against him.

 

"Alex, you must relax. Take a deep breath, and let it out when I tell you."

 

Walter pushed forward and the head breached the ring of muscles. Alex groaned. He had expected pain but so far it was more discomfort. 

 

"Breathe out."

 

Alex emptied his lungs and Walter pushed in.

 

"He's half way there, Alex. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

 

"Half?" The disbelief was evident in the soft voice. 

 

"Alex, does it hurt? Do you need me to back out a little?"

 

Alex was so stunned he couldn't answer right away. A serial killer rapist was asking him if he hurt? 

 

"No, it doesn't hurt. I feel like I need to go to the bathroom."

 

"He's a lot like our Adrian, isn't he, Fox?"

 

"Yes, I miss him, Walter."

 

"I know. But now we have Alex. And Alex will come to love us as much as Adrian did."

 

Walter placed his hands on either side of the boy to support his weight. He leaned down close to Alex and nuzzled his neck. The resulting shiver was more desire than fear. Alex knew he was being marked but it felt so good. He even twisted his head so Walter would have easier access to him. 

 

Walter could feel the boy's tight ass relaxing around his cock so he pushed forward, sliding the rest of the way inside as he bit Alex for the first time. Alex's scream was not pain. Although he would blush with shame when he realized he had come again.

 

Walter remained still, riding out the boy's shudders as his body emptied. His tongue running over the spot he had bitten. His voice was rough in the boy's ear.

 

"Sweet little cherry boy. So tight. So hot. Gonna fuck you. Gonna teach you to love my cock in your ass."

 

When the boy became still again, Walter kissed his throat and, with a gesture, told Fox to resume his kisses. He rose up so he could watch as his cock penetrated the boy. He went slowly, pulling out almost all the way, then pushing back in to the hilt. 

 

++++++++++

 

Walter watched Fox court the boy with his kisses. He had always loved seeing Fox and Adrian kiss. 

 

Fox had come into Walter's life first. They had been together for almost eight years. He had seen Fox in a bar one night dancing on the floor. When his dance partner tried to drag him off the floor, he refused and the guy got nasty. 

 

Walter had gone to the rescue. The resulting fight had gotten Walter thrown out of the club. Fox had come out to thank him for his help and they had been together ever since. Fox had been like Alex that night. A virgin and not sure of what he wanted, except he knew he didn't want the man he had been dancing with.

 

By the end of the night, he had belonged to Walter, body and soul as the expression goes. Fox had been born to be fucked by Walter. He had taken one look at that big cock and spread himself across Walter's bed with wild abandon. The rest of the weekend had been spent in such a frenzy of sex that Fox could barely walk on Monday morning. 

 

Adrian was a fluke. They had gone to a club for drinks and dancing one night. Adrian was there and came on the Walter. Walter was drowning in the green eyes when Fox came back from the bathroom. A whispered conversation followed by a reluctant Adrian being led from the bar. 

 

He was only reluctant because there were two of them. Adrian had gone out that night looking to get laid. He was still a virgin but he was sure of being gay. Walter was a big bear of a man, perfect to be a 'daddy' and introduce the boy to sex. 

 

When Fox had come up to them and wrapped around Walter, he figured he stood no chance so he was prepared to back off, totally unprepared for a threesome. Like Fox, once he was in Walter's bed he didn't want to leave. 

 

Not that it had been perfect. There had been jealousy in the beginning. But the two men needed different things from their "Bear" and he supplied those. Walter had an uncanny way of detecting what people needed and supplying it and his lovers were no exception. To his Fox, he gave the domination and rough sex he needed. To Adrian, the tender care and gentle love he needed. 

 

Eventually Adrian and Fox had come to love each other as much as they loved Walter. One day, Walter came home from shopping to find them sucking each other's cock with fingers up each other's ass. That's when he knew the jealousy was over. He opened his jeans and jerked himself off as he watched. They didn't even know he was there until after they came.

 

When Adrian had been killed, his lovers had gone into a deep depression. For several months they barely touched. It was as if their life was gone as well. Somehow Walter had pulled himself together and he announced to Fox one morning that it was time to find a new love. He told Fox he knew Adrian wouldn't want them to be alone. So the hunt had begun.

 

Fox had been the one to insist that the new lover must look as much like Adrian as possible. Walter had been more than happy to go along with that.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

Walter had been fucking him for an eternity or so it seemed to Alex. Of course, he didn't know how much control Walter had, or that a cock ring had been placed around him. Even if he had been in a position to complain, he wouldn't have. 

 

The kisses from Fox were sweet, the pressure of the big cock pressing against his prostate with each stroke causing the need to build in him again. He could feel the movement as Fox stroked his own cock. He felt the trail of wetness against his thigh as the head rubbed against him.

 

"Fox, don't come. I want to watch you come inside Alex."

 

Fox groaned but the movement stopped. The kisses continued. Walter shifted his position, part of his weight resting on Alex's back. His hands slipped under the body to cup the shoulders. Fox stopped kissing to lie and watch them. 

 

Walter's mouth worked on Alex's neck making more marks and interspersing them with telling him how good it felt to be inside his 'cherry boy'. The deep voice whispering words calculated to arouse him. Telling him all the things he planned to do to him. The ways he was going to fuck him, make him come.

 

As the boy's body responded to the marking and images the words were forming for him, Walter's thrusts became harder, faster, going deep to penetrate the passage as far as possible. Fox watched, knowing how good it felt to be used by Walter that way. Watching Alex's face, seeing the pleasure and need there.

 

Walter finally spoke to Fox.

 

"Fox, the ring."

 

Alex was floating in his lust-induced haze by then and had no hint as to what the words meant other than that Walter had pulled out and still for just a moment. Then he was filled again, the big man pumping deep into him with a roar as he felt the hot come filling his bowels for the first time. 

 

Walter left the first set of bruises on Alex's shoulders as he gripped him, pulling him as close as possible. His hips still trying to force more of his body inside the body beneath him. Fox smiled at the two men. Seeing what Walter couldn't from his angle. 

 

Alex was the one. No doubt about it. It was the look on Alex's face as Walter fucked him. The same look had been on Adrian's face his first time in Walter's bed. 

 

Walter lay panting, still buried inside Alex until his heart slowed. Then he slipped out of the warm body and staggered to the chair by the bed. He flapped a hand at Fox who moved to slip inside the body Walter had just left. 

 

Fox's moan rich in feelings as he bottomed out inside. 

 

"It's so hot to know my dick is sliding through your come, Walter. You liked him, didn't you, Alex? I told you that you would."

 

Alex didn't want to answer. He had been drugged and abducted. He shouldn't be enjoying this. But he was. Masturbation had certainly not prepared him for coming by being stroked with big oil-slicked hands. And it paled to coming as a huge cock was pushed up inside you. 

 

To know he was giving pleasure to another as his body was used in the most mind numbing provoking way was a lot to take in. And now Fox was inside him and Alex was hard again from what Walter had done.

 

Fox didn't seem to need an answer to his question. He began to pump into Alex. His long slender fingers moving over the ass and lower back. Reaching underneath to fondle the hard cock he found there. 

 

Fox had neither the control nor the patience of his lover so his hand worked Alex in matching rhythm to his thrusts in the body and it wasn't long before both men came, almost together. Alex with a breathy whimper, Fox with Alex's name bursting from deep in his throat.

 

Walter smiled happily from his rocker, waiting for his boys to recover. When he saw that they were breathing easily again, he rose from the chair.

 

"Fox, go and start the tub. I'll bring Alex."

 

Fox rose slowly from the bed, stopping to kiss Walter before he left the room. Walter sat down next to Alex and slowly pushed the hair back from his face.

 

"Alex, I'm going to let you loose now. We're going to bathe. Then we'll have breakfast. I'm asking you for your word that you will behave. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you make me."

 

"I'll behave, Walter. I give my word."

 

"Good boy."

 

Walter stood, moved to a dresser across the room and picked up a set of keys. Then he walked to the foot of the bed. The right leg was un-cuffed then the leg flexed and the muscles massaged. The action repeated on the left side. The left arm was given similar treatment. When the right arm was released, Alex accepted Walter's help in getting out of the bed; even lacing his fingers with Walter's as he was lead from the room. 

 

The bathroom was huge. Fox was spreading towels over a warming rack; steam rising from the tub that could easily hold five. Walter closed the door behind them but made no move to lock it. He guided Alex to the tub and let go of his hand to step into the tub.

 

Fox came up behind Alex and dropped a kiss on his shoulder.

 

"You next, Alex. Sit between Walter's thighs and I'll sit between yours."

 

Fox held on to him as he stepped into the tub with Walter reaching up a hand to guide him down. 

 

This just wasn't anything like he had imagined the last days and hours of life for the other boys who had disappeared. Maybe the others had fought or cursed or screamed. He decided that while he might be a coward, at least he was alive and if he did as they asked, he might stay that way. It was worth trying.

 

Besides what had they done wrong to him so far? He was being treated kindly, even gently. He had been given orgasms beyond his wildest fantasies. And the men who had done these things to him were both handsome in their own way. 

 

Granted Walter did not fit the classic definition. But his body was great, his voice deep, melodious even, his eyes kind. Fox's nose was too large, but his mouth was enticing, capable of wonderful kisses and he had the body of someone who ran or swam.

 

Walter's strong hand was raised to steady Fox as he entered the tub. Then his hands pulled Alex's thighs wide and up over his giving Fox plenty of room to settle down. Alex allowed himself to relax against the strong chest. The big hands moved over his shoulders and down to caress Fox's where he rested against Alex.

 

The heat was pleasant, the jets swirling the water hypnotic, the boy slept. The next thing he knew Fox was getting up out of the water. 

 

"I'll go start breakfast, Walter. Do you want waffles or eggs?"

 

"Alex, what do you like?"

 

"Eggs, please."

 

"How would you like them?"

 

"Scrambled. May I have sausage? Or bacon is fine."

 

"We have both. Make some of each, Fox."

 

Walter washed the boy carefully and embarrassed him by examining his anus to make sure they had not torn the tissues there. He had the boy wash him giving instructions on how he wanted the job done. Then he stood still as the boy dried his body carefully. Hiding his smile as the boy took an excessively long time to get his dick dry. 

 

When Walter turned to exit the bathroom, he was pleased that the boy reached for his hand and once more linked his fingers through Walter's. 

 

Alex's mouth was watering by the time they reached the kitchen. He had skipped dinner the night before due to the nerves he had been feeling about going to the club. So he was starving. Of course he had no idea how he would be eating his breakfast. 

 

They entered the kitchen and Walter pulled him toward the table. Sitting in a comfortable chair at the end of the table, he pulled Alex down to sit in his lap. Positioning the boy back to chest like the tub. But this time Walter's cock was between his legs not resting against his lower back. 

 

Fox came over and set a cup of coffee down in front of them.

 

"Alex, do you want coffee, tea, juice, milk?"

 

"What kind of juice?"

 

"Just about any kind you can name. I have orange pineapple. But can get out some other kind if you like."

 

"No, that's sounds good."

 

Without thought he wiggled a little and blushed as he realized the effect on the man holding him. He tried to be still and drink his juice when Fox brought it to him. 

 

What he didn't know is that when Adrian had been alive Walter ate his breakfast every morning with his cock up a boy's ass. His boys traded off the cooking duties and the cock riding duties. 

 

Walter waited until the boy finished his juice to pick up the lube placed conveniently by his coffee mug. Alex's eyes grew as round as saucers as the lube was squeezed out onto Walter's fingers. He watched as the fingers worked the cock that was getting bigger by the minute between his legs. 

 

"Lift your hips a little for me, boy."

 

Alex was like the tale of the bird and the snake. But this snake only had one eye and was intent on invading his body, not eating him for lunch. He hooked his feet on the rungs of the chair and rose from Walter's lap. The cock rubbed along the sensitive skin and was positioned at his hole. 

 

"Sit down on me, Alex. Take me at your own pace."

 

His strong hands held him, helping him balance. He did as he was told and worked himself down onto the cock slowly. His face twisting in discomfort when he tried to go too fast. 

 

"Go slowly, Alex. Walter doesn't expect you to take him as fast as I do. In time you'll be able to drop right down on him but not now. He's too big to take fast until you are properly broken in."

 

Alex slowed down. He gasped when he felt Walter's lips press against his shoulder then a wet tongue painting patterns on his skin. He was sure that he was going too slowly. That Walter would get angry. But the tongue continued to caress. When he was finally flush with Walter's body, his head was gently turned.

 

This kiss was different from the one they had shared in the bedroom. Walter ran his tongue over Alex's lips, tracing them before nipping at them playfully. Then he settled into a serious kiss. Alex had never dreamed that kissing could rip your soul from your body. But when Walter let him go that was exactly how he felt. 

 

He looked up into the brown eyes watching him, looking for anything that would tell him this man was a killer. The sound of a plate being placed on the table made him turn to find Fox smiling at them. These two certainly didn't fit anything he had seen in movies about serial killers. 

 

The smells of sausage, bacon and eggs reached him and his stomach growled. Both men laughed as Alex turned red. 

 

"We better feed him, Fox. Don't want him wasting away."

 

Fox refilled Walter's coffee cup, then brought the pitcher of juice over to the table to refill Alex's glass. He turned back to the stove and brought over a platter heaped with scrambled eggs, crisp strips of bacon, sausages, with triangles of toast laid around the edges. 

 

Alex looked at him puzzled when Fox pulled a chair over close and sat down. Fox flashed a smile at him.

 

"I'll feed you. What do you want first?"

 

Walter reached around him to pick up his cup and took a long swallow of coffee. 

 

"He wanted eggs and sausage, Fox. Start with that."

 

Fox cut a sausage in two; he scooped up some eggs then speared a bit of sausage with a fork. Holding it out to Alex. 

 

At first, Alex was reluctant to eat it and, as if sensing his hesitation, Walter leaned forward and snagged the bite for himself. Then he grabbed a piece of toast. 

 

Fox then took a bite for himself and Alex decided if he wanted to eat, he had better not hesitate when the next bite was offered. He expected to feel humiliated at being fed this way. But after a few bites, Walter's hands started to stroke his stomach and nipples and he relaxed into the situation. 

 

He wasn't even very surprised when Walter put him up on the table after the dishes were removed. Walter took him hard and Alex nearly screamed when Fox slithered under the table and sucked his cock into a talented mouth. 

 

After Walter came, he sat back down, pulling the boy with him. Fox followed and continued his oral assault on Alex until Alex came with a loud, "Oh GODDD!!!!" 

 

Fox rocked back on his heels after making sure he got every drop. And smiled up at Alex sprawled across Walter's strong thighs, looking like a depraved rent boy. Walter smiled down at his beautiful Fox sitting on the floor, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. 

 

Both men were well pleased with this boy's reactions. He was obviously afraid but he wasn't hysterical. He was responding quite beautifully to their lessons so far. His body was slender, graceful, and beautiful. His eyes were the same green as Adrian's had been. And most important of all, he had come to them a virgin. That was the most pleasing thing to Walter. The one element he had not expected to find. 

 

When they had calmed, Walter gently nudged Alex to get up. He loved the little sigh the boy made as he rose and Walter's cock slipped from his body. He also enjoyed seeing his come start to trickle down the boy's thighs. 

 

"Fox, I'll do clean up. Take Alex for a quick shower and the two of you wait for me in the playroom."

 

Fox nodded and reached to take Alex's hand. Walter was pleased to see the boy intertwine his fingers with Fox's. Something in the gesture both then and earlier clicked for him and he suddenly remembered that Adrian has been the same way. Needing the reassurance of touch. Always holding their hands, snuggling up to them during the night or while watching TV. 

 

Suddenly he was sure they had found the right one. 

 

When Walter entered the playroom, Fox was giving Alex instruction on how to properly prepare him for Walter. This was another duty his boys had; they lubed each other for Walter's convenience. He watched as the boy went too fast and Fox sucked in his breath. 

 

"Sorry." 

 

"It's ok. You haven't done it before. You'll do better next time."

 

Walter walked over to them, taking Alex's hand he guided him, one of Walter's big fingers sliding inside Fox next to Alex's more slender one. This time Fox made a little moan, pushing back against them. 

 

Alex looked up at Walter and for the first time grinned. Walter admired the way the boy's eyes came alive.

 

"You're beautiful when you smile."

 

Fox twisted his head to see what Walter was talking about. He caught the expression before Alex ducked his head, suddenly embarrassed that he had forgotten where he was and how he came to be there. Walter continued guiding Alex's finger and Fox purred with pleasure. 

 

Walter gently pulled them from Fox's body and turned to Fox.

 

"Set up the table, Fox, near the bed."

 

Walter picked up a towel and wiped his hand and then Alex's. Cupping the boy's face, he kissed him, pleased when the boy flowed up against him. Walter wrapped his arms around the boy and continued to kiss him until Fox called that everything was ready. 

 

"Alex, I'm going to show you how Fox gets the bruises on his neck. I would like to trust you one hundred percent but I can't do that yet. So, I'm going to cuff you to the bed while I do this. You may ask Fox any questions now or during if you like. Or you may ask me questions at any time. We want you to learn."

 

Alex turned to look at the table Fox had set up. It looked like a doctor's examination table that had been modified. 

 

"Are you going to strap him to that?"

 

"Yes, he likes being bound. It takes away all his decisions and puts them in my hands."

 

"And that's..."

 

"What, Alex? You may ask anything. I won't get angry." 

 

Walter's eyes were warm, no sign of anger. Alex turned to ask Fox.

 

 

"You aren't afraid to be helpless like that with him?"

 

"I'm never afraid with Walter. He loves me. He's looked after me since the night we met."

 

"Alex, don't worry. If you don't want to play the way Fox does, that's all right. Adrian didn't like to be bound either."

 

"May I ask? Who was Adrian?"

 

"He was our lover. You look very much like him." Walter's voice was sad.

 

"What happened to him?" Alex was almost afraid to hear the answer but he had to know.

 

"He died. He was in an accident. He had gone out to pick up dessert and a drunk driver ploughed into the car."

 

Alex saw the pain in both their faces and was instantly sorry he had asked. Without conscious thought, he reached for Walter, slipping an arm around him while reaching his hand out to Fox. The two men engulfed him in their arms. 

 

They stood that way for a long time and finally Walter cleared his throat noisily. 

 

"Go get on the table, Fox. Alex, come with me."

 

Walter led Alex to the bed and positioned him against the backboard with pillows to support him. Then he sat on the edge of the bed next to the boy, brushing his hair back and placing a kiss on the end of his cute little nose.

 

"Are you right or left handed?"

 

"Right."

 

Walter pulled open a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a pair of police issue handcuffs. 

 

"Give me your left hand."

 

Alex held out his hand without protest. And Walter fastened it to the bed frame. Then, cupping Alex's face, he kissed him tenderly.

 

"Alex, I think it's time I started explaining my rules to you. I'm going to show you how Fox gets the bruises on his throat. This is so you will know that he enjoys what I do to him, wants it even. Adrian used to get very excited watching me do this to Fox. If you get turned on, you may play with your cock. That's why I left your right hand free."

 

"Do you want me to do that?"

 

"It's entirely up to you, Alex. But know this: you are not to come. My boys only come when I want them to. If you disobey me, I will punish you. Do you understand?"

 

"Punish me...how?"

 

"Master will spank you with a hand for the first offence. After that, Daddy will punish you by fucking your tight little ass hard and fast."

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Walter is our Master and our Daddy, Alex. But the Daddy punishments always come after the Master ones. And Daddy always comforts us after the pain."

 

"I know you don't understand yet, Alex. You're still so new to all this but Fox will help you learn and I will be patient."

 

"You said first offence?"

 

"Yes, if you disobey a second time, the paddle will be used."

 

"I don't like being hit." Little lines appeared above Alex's nose as he frowned with worry.

 

"Most people don't, Alex. I don't expect it to be an issue. You seem to be a good boy who will obey me simply for the joy of making me happy."

 

"I want you to be happy, Walter. I don't want to..."

 

Alex stopped short, realizing what he had been about to say. Die was not a word he wanted to bring into the big man's mind. Luckily Walter's mind was still on the punishment he had been talking to the boy about.

 

"I know, boy, but don't fret. I promise the first time will be light. I've seldom needed to punish a boy more than once."

 

"Do you ever punish Fox? Did you punish Adrian?"

 

Walter nodded, "Adrian only once. He was a good boy and he needed tenderness. Fox gets punished on a regular basis. Ask him why."

 

Alex looked to where Fox was sitting on the table, strapping his legs into the stirrups. Fox raised his head and gave Alex a lopsided grin before answering in his best 'I'm a bad little boy' voice.

 

"I'm really bad. I don't even try to be good. Master's punishments get so creative and I love the marks they leave on my skin."

 

"You like being hit?" Alex's face clearly showed his youth and shock at someone enjoying pain. 

 

"Only when Master does it."

 

Walter caressed the boy's face once more, slipping his fingers up into the hair.

 

"It doesn't matter right now that you don't understand, Alex. All my boys have needed different things. I'm very good at finding out what those things are and supplying them. I don't wish the pleasure to flow only from you to me. I wish to give you pleasure as well. You have enjoyed some of the things we've done, haven't you?"

 

Walter knew the answer: no man living shot the way that Alex had without feeling pleasure. 

 

Alex thought back over the time since he had awakened. His face once more flamed as he recalled all that had been done to him and how much pleasure he had received from the experiences. 

 

"Yes."

 

"Any more questions before I start with Fox?"

 

"Have there been a lot of..."

 

Walter saw the hesitation in the boy's face; attributing it to his shyness Walter volunteered an answer.

 

"Boys? Before I met Fox, there were a lot. But since he came into my life, there has only been him and Adrian. If you are worried that I might have given you something, don't be. I'm clean, so is Fox. We've tried to get close to others since we lost Adrian but we used condoms with all of them."

 

"Why not with me?"

 

"Because you told me you were a virgin."

 

"I might have been lying."

 

Walter laughed, "I would expect you to lie about your experience not your lack of it. Men don't claim to be virgins unless they are."

 

Alex nodded, understanding that whatever else Walter might be, he was a good judge of character. Walter pressed a quick kiss on his lips before getting up and walking back to Fox. Alex watched as big hands lifted Fox's ass and pulled him down to the end. Walter walked to the side, elevating a portion of the table so that Fox was raised enough for Alex to see his face clearly. 

 

Fox looked at Alex and winked. Fox's stomach muscles flexed a little as the belt was fastened around him. Walter kissed Fox's mouth until he was whimpering and his cock filled with blood. Walter pulled back, smiled at him, then dropped his hand to wrap around and stroke the dick begging for attention. 

 

 

"My sweet little slut wants his ass reamed, doesn't he?"

 

"God! Yes!"

 

"Put your hands in the cuffs."

 

Alex watched as Fox placed his hands in the leather cuffs attached to the sides of the table. Walter secured them, checking to make sure they weren't too tight. Opening a drawer underneath the table, he pulled out a tube of lube. Alex watched as a generous portion of lube was used to coat Walter's big cock. 

 

Positioning the head at Fox's hole, he pressed forward just enough to get the head inside. Fox nodded, a dreamy smile on his face. Walter's hands gripped slender hips as he rammed into Fox's heat. The resulting scream was anything but pain. 

 

"Please, Daddy, hard! Fuck me hard!"

 

Alex looked up to see Walter smile before he started pounding into the helpless man on the table. Alex didn't even realize he was stroking himself until Fox spoke to him.

 

"Remember, Alex, don't come."

 

Walter turned to look at Alex, his smile growing wider. Turning back to Fox, he bent and bit a nipple, causing Fox to arch as much as possible into the air. 

 

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

 

The other nipple was treated just as roughly. The string of pleases shriller this time. Alex watched as Walter's hands moved up along the smooth chest, slipping to circle Fox's throat. Fox opened his eyes and looked at Walter, a soft smile on his lips. Walter's hip movements became frantic.

 

"Do it, Daddy."

 

Alex's eyes grew big as Walter's big hands tightened. Fox's body began to jerk in time to the hard thrust of the big cock ramming into him. One more please hissed out with a last breath, the head rocked back in a disjointed manner, a thin line of white showing under closed eyelids. Suddenly Alex saw a geyser of come shooting from the end of Fox's jolting dick. 

 

Walter's hands moved back to grip the hips of his lover. Several hard pumps of his strong hips, a loud bellow, followed by the hips grinding against the ass he was buried inside. Then Walter bent forward, placing gentle fingers against a pulse point. 

 

Turning to look at Alex, Walter's smile disappeared as he saw the last few drops of come flow over the boy's hand. Alex followed Walter's gaze and he blanched as he realized he had disobeyed. He cringed back against the pillows as the big man strode toward him. 

 

His hand was un-cuffed and, before he could try and scramble away, he found himself lying face down over strong legs, his still wet cock gripped tightly between Walter's thighs. A big hand held his wiggling body in place.

 

"Be still, Alex. Do not make me angry."

 

"You already are angry, aren't you?"

 

"More hurt than angry. Now be still so we can get this over with quickly."

 

The first blow when it came brought fire. Each blow after that landed in a different area. Had Alex the presence of mind to count, he would have realized that Walter gave him ten hard swats. By the time they were over, Alex had screamed louder than he had every thought possible. 

 

Walter pulled him up and used the end of the sheet to wipe the wet face. Careful kisses on each eyelid followed by the tip of the nose, then under each ear, the end of a quivering chin before finally covering Alex's mouth in the kind of kiss he was learning to love. 

 

"Was he bad?"

 

Walter looked up to see Fox watching them with an 'I'm still flying' look on his face.

 

"Yes, we've taken care of the Master punishment. You woke up in time for the Daddy punishment."

 

"Goody. Will you let me pee first?" 

 

Even still fuck drunk, Fox could make jokes. Walter kissed Alex once more then eased him off his lap.

 

"Lie on your stomach, Alex. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

 

Alex obeyed instantly. He didn't want to incur any further punishment. He watched as Walter retrieved a bottle from another drawer under the table, tenderly guiding Fox's dick inside and waiting for him to pee. The bottle was taken across the room to the small bath in the corner. 

 

Coming back to the table, Walter began releasing Fox. Alex watched as each limb was massaged when freed from the straps. He guessed that Fox's muscles must cramp a little during the...he wasn't sure what to call it. Later Walter would refer to it as "a scene" and Alex would add that to his growing vocabulary. Walter helped Fox off the table, issuing instructions.

 

"Go sit with Alex. Kiss him and get him opened for me."

 

Walter disappeared into the small bathroom and Alex could hear the water running. Fox smiled as he picked up the lube and joined Alex on the bed. 

 

"Don't be so afraid, Alex. The hard part is over. He's just going to fuck you when he comes out. A hard fuck but those are nice, too. Turn on your side and let me prep you."

 

Alex rolled over as he was told. Fox's long fingers were gentle as he worked the lube up inside Alex's tight hole. He was careful of the bright red butt that he knew was aching. 

 

Fox also knew how afraid Alex must be. Boys who looked like him had been disappearing for months now. He knew Alex thought they were the killers. He would have tried to reassure him but knew he would not be believed. And if he knew how Walter paid for their lifestyle, he would be even less reassured.

 

Fox smiled as Alex relaxed into the bed as his fingers continued to stroke in and out of the young body. He had been this same age eight years ago when Walter had taught him the wonders of his bed and his body. 

 

Truth be told, one boy would never be enough for Walter. Walter's sex drive put teenagers in the shade. When he'd had to be away for several days, he had always come home and worn Adrian and Fox out. 

 

Fox had found the term for Walter in his human sexuality class. 

 

Walter was a satyr. 

 

The water shut off. Fox pulled Alex over, kissing him deeply. 

 

"Remember, relax. He's gonna fuck you so good."

 

Alex nodded silently. His eyes grew as Walter came out of the bathroom working a cock ring over his flaccid cock. Damn, even soft the thing was so fucking big. Walter reached the bed; standing next to it, he looked at his boys as he stroked his cock. Once he was erect, he spoke to Fox.

 

"Lean against the bedpost, Fox. You can jerk off if you want."

 

Fox moved to the foot of the bed. He knew he would get a better view from there. Arranging his long legs under him so he wouldn't be in Walter's way. Walter knelt on the bed next to Alex. Running a hand over the boy's body gently. Reaching the boy's penis, he massaged it slowly, bring him erect.

 

"You're a very beautiful boy, Alex. I'm going to enjoy showing off both my boys next weekend."

 

"Showing us off?"

 

"Next weekend. I figure by then you should be acclimated to us and ready for a night out. We'll go out for dinner then hit a club for dancing. Fox is great on the dance floor. Do you like seafood?"

 

"I haven't had it often, but I like what I tasted."

 

"We'll have to go shopping before then. I'll want you dressed properly."

 

Alex remembered the clothes Fox had been wearing when they met. If that was the way Walter liked his boys dressed, he wouldn't object. Gucci, Versace, and Boss. Who wouldn't want to wear that stuff?

 

The conversation was getting surreal. Seafood, clothing, dancing? All while Alex waited to be fucked again and Walter kept rubbing his cock. He wondered when he had fallen down the rabbit hole and why he didn't remember these characters from the book.

 

Walter hauled his mind back from those thoughts, "Alex, do you want to be on your back or on your belly? I'll let you choose."

 

Cue Twilight Zone theme. Alex just looked at him not comprehending the sudden switch in topic. Fox, sensing his dilemma, spoke.

 

"I prefer back when given the option. That way I can watch Walter's face and see the pleasure he is taking from me."

 

Alex nodded. The two times the man had fucked him had been back to belly so he hadn't seen Walter's face. And when Walter had fucked Fox earlier, he had been focused on Fox, not Walter. 

 

Walter knee-walked across the bed, moving Alex as if he were weightless, positioning him in the center. He lifted the boy's legs to rest on his shoulders. His fingers probing to make sure Alex was well lubed even though he knew Fox would have been thorough.

 

Pressing the head of his cock against the small hole, he pushed until the head was inside. Bending down, he kissed Alex, ramming inside at the same time. Alex's cry of surprise was swallowed by Walter's mouth. 

 

As he had promised, he fucked Alex hard and fast. Fast that is in how rapidly his hips pumped his cock into the boy. He released Alex's mouth and levered himself up for better penetration.

 

Alex watched, fascinated with the way Walter looked. The brown eyes were almost black. His head was tilted to the side, a small grin on his lips. A light sheen of sweat appeared on Walter's head and body above him. Alex felt the sweat slicked slide of Walter's stomach connecting with his body on the deeper lunges. 

 

Walter shifted and Alex made a strangled whimper as his prostate was rubbed with every stroke. Alex's cock was bounced against his stomach each time Walter entered him. He wanted so badly to touch it but he had not been given permission and he never wanted to be spanked again. 

 

Again, Fox seemed to read his mind.

 

"Walter, can I suck him?"

 

"Yes, Fox. Alex, you may come whenever you want. But try to hold it as long as you can. Let Fox have some fun with you."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Fox slithered up the bed to take Alex deep into his mouth. Alex bit his lip as he fought to keep his climax back. He began to wonder if they had lied to him and Adrian had been fucked to death. The two-pronged stimulation was bad enough but watching Walter's face as he enjoyed using Alex's body was more than the boy could take.

 

Alex closed his eyes, shutting out the visual stimulation, realizing too late that was not the best option as it allowed his body to focus on the mouth sucking him and cock fucking him. He arched up into Fox's mouth and came with an almost deafening scream. That was the last he knew for a long time.

 

Alex fought his way back to the waking world to find Walter running a warm cloth over his body while humming a little tune. Fox was gone. Alex's movements alerted Walter to his wakefulness.

 

"Back with me? Fox went to get us some lemonade. He's always thirsty after I fuck him like that. Starting to understand what I mean about flying, boy?"

 

"In my wildest fantasies, it was never like this."

 

"It'll only get better as we get to know each other. As I learn your body and you learn mine." 

 

Walter took the cloth back to the bathroom. On his return he settled on the bed, pulling Alex to lie against his left side. Drawing the covers up to keep away the chill. Alex drifted in the aftermath. Walter was humming once more to him. When Fox came back, Alex was fast asleep.

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

By Wednesday, Alex was hooked. He was as addicted as any drug addict ever was. He still did not know how Walter paid the bills but he knew Fox was working toward his degree in psychology. Walter had started sending him to school shortly after they had become lovers. 

 

He had told Alex he expected the same from him. His first year, he could take whatever interested him and decide on a major later. But going to school was not an option. He wanted his boys to have an education and a career in case something happened to him. In his line of work, that was a distinct possibility. 

 

He had discovered as well that Walter had another obsession besides fucking his boys through every surface in the house. He watched the news every night, regular as clockwork. Sometimes with a boy impaled on his cock, but still at six, he was in front of the TV. 

 

Wednesday afternoon, Fox had taken Alex out for a run. That was when he found out that the house was in the middle of fifty acres. Since Fox liked to run, Walter had brought in a construction crew to make a circuitous gravel and clay path for him to run on. 

 

On the second circuit of the path, Fox had gripped Alex's arm and pulled him through a break in the bushes. Alex had been surprised to find a small clearing with a lean-to structure on one side, a hammock between two trees, a small grill and picnic table.

 

"Fox, this is nice. Why is it hidden from the path?"

 

"It's a play area. It isn't meant to be easily seen from the path."

 

"Play area? I don't understand."

 

"Walter loves games. You'll find out more about them when we've been together longer. He had all this done while I was away on a field trip with one of my classes."

 

"Fox, is Walter rich?"

 

"He makes a lot of money in his profession. That is one subject we never discuss."

 

"I understand."

 

As they talked, Fox had been opening the tarp that covered and protected the lean-to. He reached for Alex's hand and pulled him down on the nest of pillows inside. Alex flowed into the kiss, relaxing into Fox's arms. When Fox's hand slipped down into Alex's sweats he pulled back.

 

"Please don't, Fox. I don't want to get into trouble with Walter. I don't want to be spanked again."

 

"You won't get into trouble. Walter said we could fuck while we were out here."

 

Fox smiled at the skeptical look on Alex's face. 

 

"Alex, I disobey him just to get punished, but I would never lie to you so that you would be too. I give you my word I will never do that to you."

 

"I didn't like being spanked. But the Daddy..."

 

"You liked the Daddy punishment, didn't you? Feels good to be fucked so hard."

 

"Yes, I liked it. I guess I shouldn't have but it was so fucking good."

 

"I'll tell you a secret. You don't have to be bad to get a Daddy fucking."

 

"I don't understand." 

 

Fox wondered if he had been that naive when he had first come to live with Walter. 

 

"About six months after I moved in here, we were at the grocery store. Walter had sent me to get something in an aisle we had already been down. I came back to the cart and asked if I could have an expensive cheese the store had advertised."

 

"What's that got to do with...?"

 

"I called him Daddy."

 

"What did he do?"

 

"He told me to go to the car. I was all worried that I had done something wrong. But he came out just a minute behind me, no bags or anything, and got in the car. I was afraid to say a word to him on the way."

 

"What happened when you got home?'

 

"When we got home, he stopped the car as soon as we got far enough into the drive so no one would see us from the road. He came around the car, pulled me out, literally ripped my clothes off of me, and pushed me down on the back of the car and fucked me so hard I couldn't sit comfortably for two days."

 

"Did he spank you later?"

 

"No. After he came, he told me if I wanted Daddy to fuck me to wait until after he had paid for the food next time because now he would have to go back and finish our shopping."

 

"He went back the same day? Weren't you embarrassed the next time you went to the store?"

 

"Why? Walter had told the clerk I was ill and to please stash our cart until he could come back. He made me walk the rest of the way to the house naked while he turned the car around and went back to the store."

 

"He wasn't mad?" 

 

"Are you kidding? Walter likes being Daddy. Loves being called that. Just be careful where you call him that. You might get fucked in a semi-public place. Oh, and he bought me the cheese. Made me eat little pieces out of his belly button."

 

"I'd rather have chocolate."

 

Fox laughed delightedly at the comment and the wicked little grin on Alex's face. Fox pulled him close and kissed his sweet mouth until he was moaning. This time, when he put his hand down in the sweats, Alex simply arched into the touch.

 

It didn't take long to get the boy undressed. Fox moved down his body, kissing and sucking at the soft skin. He pulled Alex's cock into his mouth, spending several minutes playing with him and enjoying his moans. 

 

"Please, Fox!"

 

"Please, what?"

 

"I thought you were going to..."

 

Alex watched surprised as Fox opened a small cabinet on the sidewall of the lean-to. It was equipped with several types of lube, restraint cuffs, and a couple of leather things he couldn't make out. 

 

"I told you Walter likes to play games. He keeps all the play areas stocked. Lift your legs for me."

 

Fox lubed Alex carefully. The last thing he wanted was to injure him in any way. He worked himself into the tight hole slowly, rocking back and forth until he was deep inside. Alex was watching him so intently, holding his thighs spread to give Fox plenty of room.

 

"You're learning to like having us in you, aren't you?"

 

"Like is too mild a word, Fox. Please, can we talk later?" Alex whined in frustration.

 

"Walter does say I talk too much." Fox's snicker added to Alex's frustration

 

Fox leaned forward positioning his hands on either side of Alex's body. He pumped into the younger man under him. Long slow strokes. Taking his time. Wanting to make it last. Alex's hand clutched at him, a low purr coming from deep in his throat. 

 

When Alex began to keen, Fox picked up the pace. 

 

"Alex, look at me. I want to see your eyes when you come."

 

The green eyes opened as a whimper slipped from the pink mouth. Alex reached for his cock and stroked himself, matching Fox's rhythm in his ass. Fox felt his balls pulling up tight.

 

"Come for me now, Alex!"

 

A low whine came from below him and Fox watched the eyes darken. He felt the splash of come against his stomach and let go, filling Alex with come.

 

Fox rolled off Alex to lay next to him, holding him close. For several minutes, they panted, feeding starved lungs. 

 

Alex's voice was hesitant as he asked. "Fox, what kinds of games does Walter like?" 

 

"Are you ready for games? I didn't think you'd get bored with us this fast."

 

"I'm not bored. I don't want you guys to be bored with me."

 

"Alex, you are still a new toy. We won't get bored for a long time."

 

The expression in the green eyes told Fox he had upset the boy.

 

"Alex, it was a joke. I'm sorry. You aren't a toy but people may call you that when we go out together. Walter is perceived as being older than he is. In the gay community, the differences in our ages will lead people to perceive you as our boy toy. You just need to remember we see you as our lover."

 

"Lover?" the word was whispered so low Fox would have missed it if he weren't holding Alex. 

 

"Of course, silly. Haven't you been listening when Walter talks about our future? He means it when he says you are going to school. He told me early on that I had to get an education. I have to have a career in case something should happen to him. He doesn't want us to be totally dependent on him."

 

"I thought...Hell, I don't know."

 

"You thought we were going to rape you then kill you and dump your body."

 

Alex hid his face against Fox's shoulder. 

 

"It's ok, Alex. We knew that. We also knew that telling you we weren't going to kill you wouldn't work. We just had to show you. I know you still have doubts. How could you not? Time will show you the truth. We both hope you'll come to love us and trust us."

 

Alex kissed the skin next to his mouth and Fox smiled. It wasn't a declaration of love but it at least showed a comfort level and that was a start.

 

"Come on. Let's get dressed and finish our run."

 

Alex had enjoyed the run very much. As well as all the other things they had done. It was the first time he had been outside of the house. It signaled to him that Walter was beginning to trust him. They had stopped in the kitchen to grab bottled water then headed into the den to ask Walter about dinner. He was sitting in his oversized chair and shushed then when they said hello.

 

Both men sat on the sofa to see what Walter was so interested in hearing.

 

"The first story of the night is news of another tragic victim being discovered in the river by police. Twenty-year-old Max Nevin disappeared from a club he went to with friends Friday night. His body was found early this morning. The authorities say that he was obviously killed by the same perpetrator who over the last six months has brutally murdered eleven others."

 

A picture appeared on the screen and Alex sucked in his breath. It was the club where Walter and Fox had picked him up on Friday. The next picture flashed onto the screen, a face so like his own, smiling in a high school graduation picture. 

 

"There is no word yet if the body was as devoid of clues as the others. Again police are asking men between eighteen and twenty-five who match these physical characteristics to avoid establishing new liaisons until this killer is caught. If you feel you might have encountered the killer, they ask that you call their hotline with the information."

 

Alex sat stunned. If he'd any doubts left about Walter and Fox, this news took care of them. They had been far too busy fucking him to have slipped out to kill someone else and dump a body. He looked up to find Walter and Fox looking at him.

 

"It could have been me. That's the club we were at on Friday. That monster was there, hunting while we were there."

 

Alex's voice had become shrill and his body was shaking with his emotions. Walter motioned to him and he rose on unsteady legs to join Walter in his chair. Fox snuggled in on the other side, his hand resting on a hip below Walter's wrapped around his waist.

 

"Hush, boy. He didn't get you and now he won't. You belong to us now. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

 

"But, Walter, this makes twelve. It's almost as though he's killed me, twelve times."

 

"No, it isn't. You are safe. We got to you first."

 

"Walter, there was a man who talked to me before I met Fox. He made me nervous so I told him I had to go to the john. That's when I met Fox."

 

"Alex, can you describe him?" 

 

"I think I can. He was tall, at least as tall as you. He had brown hair and pale blue eyes. They didn't look normal somehow. They were dead, no spark of humanity in them."

 

"What else can you remember? Was he fat? Thin? What kind of clothes?"

 

"Slender, but he looked strong. He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. Nothing special."

 

"He would want to blend in. First rule of hunting: don't let the prey spot you."

 

"You're a hunter, Walter?"

 

"Don't worry, Alex I won't be bringing home Bambi. I just know a little about a lot."

 

Fox spoke for the first time since they entered the room. 

 

"Walter, you aren't going to get involved with this, are you? I don't think you should."

 

"Fox, our Alex won't be completely safe until this animal is put down. If it is the man who Alex met on Friday, he might be very angry that Alex got away. Alex will be going to school with you next semester; he will be doing things without us present that are a part of normal life. I won't keep him caged just to keep him safe. But I also won't let him be exposed to danger I can do something about."

 

The still shaky Alex missed the silent communication between Fox and Walter. When Walter found out that the drunk driver who had killed Adrian had prior DUI's and was out on bail, he went 'hunting'. Found the bastard in a bar getting loaded. 

 

There was still a bench warrant pending on the guy. But they would never find him. Walter was too good at his chosen profession. Fox had never asked Walter if he was responsible. He never would. There were some things it was better not to know. Bad enough he had seen a package of information Walter had received years ago. Bad enough hearing on the news two days later that the man whose picture had been in that package had been killed.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Agents Monica Reyes and John Doggett entered the morgue just as the medical examiner was getting ready to start the autopsy on the latest victim. Monica turned to John with a grim look on her face.

 

"He's just escalated. I wonder what happened."

 

John looked at the body seeing the same things Monica saw. This boy had been beaten in a way the others hadn't. Plus, not only had the killer taken his testicles, he had also removed the penis. He had become very sloppy as well. For the first time they might find evidence. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

Thursday, Walter took his boys shopping. He decked Alex out in much the same way he did Fox. But Alex's packages had a lot of green to match his eyes and black because it was such a good colour for him. 

 

They had also brought back with them Alex's few possessions from the room he stayed in at the home of an uncaring uncle. Walter had been amazed that the uncle hadn't reported the boy missing, nor did he seem to care that such an obviously older man was taking his nephew to live with him. 

 

Alex commented that when the welfare checks had stopped and the money from Alex's paycheck was all Alex could contribute to the household, his uncle had stopped noticing if he was there or not. He was no longer making a profit on the boy so the boy no longer mattered. 

 

Walter had alternated between being outraged that the man could care so little for this beautiful boy and relief that Alex would probably never look back. 

 

Friday night, Walter laid out the clothing he wanted his boys to wear. Fox would wear leather, Alex tight jeans. Both in jewel toned silk shirts sapphire and emerald. He wore the black leather pants that laced rather than buttoned or zipped that showed off his package to its best advantage. He topped it off with a black pirate shirt. 

 

Walter groused at Fox for not cleaning out the car. When they reached the club, Fox took the keys and dumped his school things in the trunk. Walter liked the back seat free so he could play with one of his boys on the way home from the clubs. They had agreed that, since it was Alex's first time with them, he would be so favoured. Then Fox hurried to catch up with Walter and Alex. 

 

Walter took almost as much pleasure in showing off his boys as he did in the things he did to them in bed. He even enjoyed it when other men came on to them. Especially their reactions when his boys refused. Mainly because the refusals included vivid reasons for staying with him. He had seen more than one man checking him out in the bathroom after Fox had bragged about his size. 

 

They went to a different club that night, Walter not wanting to remind Alex of the man who may have been stalking him. He bought them both a drink and leaned back enjoying the stares directed at them. Being good at lip reading, he noticed remarks like 'chicken hawk', 'boy toys', 'Daddy'. None of which bothered him overly much.

 

He allowed his boys to coax him out onto the dance floor with them. He enjoyed dancing with Fox and was curious to see how Alex danced. He had wondered if Alex would move while dancing with the fluidity he exhibited in Walter's bed. 

 

Walter noticed more than a few eyes followed them as they danced. They made a sandwich of Alex, both men bumping and grinding against him. Alex rested one hand on Fox's shoulder, the other curved up to wrap around Walter's neck, allowing his lovers to move his body as they wished.

 

When Alex told them he needed to go to the john, Walter pulled him in for a quick kiss. Walter danced a little longer then told Fox he was going for a drink. They kissed then Fox nodded and continued to dance.

 

Walter didn't see the tall, thin, man leading Alex from the bathroom, threading them through the crowd. Fox saw them and when he couldn't spot Walter, decided he'd better follow. He grabbed the arm of someone he had seen often and asked him to find Walter and send him to the parking lot. 

 

When Fox got outside, he saw Alex struggling with the guy. With little thought of what might happen, he charged toward the struggling men. Which is how Fox ended up abducted along with Alex. Walter reached the parking lot in time to see the van pulling out, Alex's screaming face in the back window, his cuffed hands pounding hard against the glass. 

 

Walter ran for the car, reaching it only to remember that Fox had the keys because he had transferred his junk from the back seat to the trunk when they arrived at the club. 

 

Walter's bellow of rage made more than one patron hurry toward the safety of the club. 

 

Never again would the three of them go anywhere without each of them carrying a set of car keys. 

 

It took Walter almost twenty-five hours to track his prey. 

 

He had already set inquiries into motion when he had first heard of the man who was kidnapping and torturing young men who resembled his Adrian. The results had been trickling in. Now, he had a greater motivation and greater anger. 

 

As he followed the leads, he prepared a van to carry the things he would need both for the killing of the animal who had taken his boys and to transport his boys to a doctor who would take care of them and ask no questions. He had no delusions that his boys would be needing more than his appearance when he found them.

 

When he tracked down the cabin the monster used for his killing, he approached it carefully. Doing a perimeter check for the best way to enter.

 

Later, Fox would tell him he thought he was watching a Stallone or Schwarzenegger movie. He had never seen Walter dressed for killing before. 

 

As Walter was deciding the best way to proceed, he heard Fox screaming from inside the cabin.

 

"NO! Do it to me. Don't hurt him anymore. Please, do it to me instead."

 

This was followed by a blood-curdling scream from Alex. Walter's instincts took over then. He knew the brute would be concentrating on Alex. Had Walter been the normal run of the mill angry lover, he would have charged in but being what he was, he stopped on the porch to take in the lay out of the cabin before going in.

 

Fox was duct-taped to a chair, his face battered, a large ugly bruise on his temple. There was a puddle on the floor, which told Walter that the savage had not even allowed Fox out of the chair to use the bathroom. Fox would have pissed in a bottle if that had been offered rather than wet himself that way. 

 

Fox's eyes were squeezed shut as he blocked out the sight of his young lover being brutalized. Bad enough having to hear it. In his mind, he was praying for Walter to find them, even though part of him didn't think that would happen. 

 

Walter couldn't see much of Alex. All he could see were the legs spread so far apart that he was sure Alex was in agony from that alone. 

 

Walter slipped into the room, moving quietly, although Alex's screams would have covered any sound. The first any of them knew of his presence was when he sliced half the left ass cheek off the kidnapper, who then added his screams to Alex's. 

 

Alex and Fox both opened their eyes to see Walter's hand come down on a shoulder and spin the man around and away from Alex. Walter saw no humanity in the eyes of the creature he was holding. Even if he had, it would not have mattered. He had taken Walter's lovers; he had beaten them and raped at least one of them.

 

Walter's fist connected with the man's nose and Walter smiled a predatory smile as the blood flowed. The bastard couldn't decide which hurt more, his backside or his nose. As he scrabbled trying to get away from Walter, he slipped in his own blood on the floor and fell. 

 

Walter pulled the cable ties from his pocket and secured wrists and ankles before the prick could get to his feet again. When he had finished, he walked to where Fox was sitting and slit the tape holding him. He did a fast check of him. Looking into his boy's eyes, he saw fear mixed with relief. Rubbing Fox's legs to get the blood flowing, he decided Fox would respond when asked to help get Alex out of there.

 

"Fox, there's a van parked down the road. Here, take the keys out of my back pocket. Drive it up here and I'll have Alex ready."

 

Fox nodded, then seeing the look in Walter's eyes, he leaned forward to kiss him, mindless of the blood splattered all over him. As soon as Fox was out the door, walking awkwardly on his stiff and sore legs, Walter went to check on Alex. 

 

Alex's eyes were glazed as if he no longer knew where he was. Walter hoped - maybe foolishly - that maybe he wouldn't remember most of the last hours. Walter tenderly freed Alex from the ropes and tape that had been used on him. 

 

His anger surged anew as he found the many marks of torture on the beautiful body. Knowing the extent of Alex's injuries would make him take longer with his kill. He heard the van pull up and walked to the door. 

 

"Fox, there're a couple of bags in the back. Bring them in, will you?"

 

Fox was soon struggling in with the bags. He watched as Walter pulled out a cloth and towels. He washed Alex tenderly, getting enough blood removed from his body to ascertain his condition. A blanket was soon wrapped around the now shivering Alex. 

 

Walter ordered Fox to strip and clean himself as best as he could at the sink. There were clean sweats in the bag for him. Walter lifted Alex gently and placed him on a mattress in the back of the van and instructed Fox to hold him and talk to him while he finished what he had to do. 

 

Walter stood over the now moaning body on the cabin floor. He pulled on a pair of gloves then dropped down beside him. Forcing his mouth open he shoved the asshole's own shorts into the gasping mouth and reached for the duct tape that was on the floor nearby. Dragging him over to the table Alex had been on, he secured him there with more tape. He would be coming back and he wanted to be sure the beast was still waiting for him. No matter how long it took.

 

He reached the back of the van and spoke to Fox again.

 

"Fox, I'm going to get you boys to a doctor. You hold on to Alex and keep talking to him. Tell him he's safe."

 

"Walter, I'm go glad you found us. He hurt Alex so terribly. I never knew someone else's pain could hurt me so much."

 

Walter nodded having no words to make it all go away. He closed the door of the van, climbed in the front and headed to the doctor's house. He drove as quickly as possible. Staying within the speed limit, not wanting them to be stopped. When he reached the doctor's, he sent Fox to the door as he carefully lifted Alex to carry him inside.

 

The door had opened almost before Fox knocked since Walter had notified the man via his cell phone that he would be bringing someone there. 

 

"Walter, what happened? Who are these men?"

 

"My boys. Alex needs the most attention."

 

The doctor led Walter and Fox to an examination room and Walter laid his burden down tenderly. He stepped back to let the doctor get to Alex and Fox immediately latched on to him. Now that they were away from that place and getting help for Alex, he needed to be held and reassured. 

 

"Walter, this boy is in shock. Who did this to him?"

 

"Don't worry about that now, he'll pay. Just take care of him. He was raped in addition to the beating."

 

The doctor looked at Walter, seeing the controlled rage, and knew that the responsible party didn't have much longer in this world. But considering the condition of the boy on his exam table and the shaking boy Walter was holding, he felt no sympathy for whomever the man was. 

 

Turning back to Alex, he began to assess his injuries. Walter watched as the doctor started his exam.

 

"Walter, he needs some stitches. I'm afraid some of his wounds will scar. Fortunately, he isn't cut on his face and the ones that scar will be small. Help me with his legs, please, so I can examine his anus."

 

Fox let Walter go and moved to the far side of the table. He and Walter held Alex's legs up and open for the doctor to check the damage. The doctor's frown telling Walter that Alex had been injured there as well. 

 

"How bad is it?"

 

"He'll need a few sutures. The son-of-a-bitch must have intended to hurt him."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Walter, you said he was your boy. I take that to mean he's your lover. Anyone who sleeps with you would be fairly loose so, with lube, he shouldn't have torn." 

 

Walter's eyes were cold. They didn't reveal his anguish that he had not kept his lover safe. 

 

"Do that first, Kevin. I'll have to leave them with you for a few hours while I take care of something."

 

"It'll take me a couple of hours at least to deal with him. Let's do this part then I'll take a quick look at…"

 

"Fox. Kevin, can you give Alex something to keep him out for a while? I don't want him to have any more pain than necessary."

 

Kevin nodded and prepared a syringe. He injected the seeming unaware Alex. Much later Alex would tell Walter that he heard them but he was afraid it was a dream and that more pain would be coming again soon. That he would open his eyes to see the face of his rapist.

 

Fox helped hold Alex's legs open for the doctor to work but kept his head averted. He was suffering his own pain at not protecting Alex. His mind was doing the 'what if' routine. What if he had taken just a minute longer to look for Walter? What if he had given Walter back the keys? 

 

When the doctor finished, Walter leaned down and gently kissed Alex. He pulled Fox close and kissed him.

 

"Stay here until I come back for you. If Alex wakes up, tell him I'll be back soon. Tell him I love him. And, Fox, I love you, too. It's going to be all right. It'll take time but we'll get past this."

 

"Hurry back, please. We need you."

 

"Don't worry. I'll just go take care of things then I'll come take you both home. Kevin, look after them for me."

 

"I will." 

 

Kevin followed Walter to the door as Fox turned to Alex brushing his fingers over the pale cheek.

 

"Would it be safe to assume that the person who did this to your Alex is the man who's being sought for all those other boys?" 

 

Walter hesitated then nodded.

 

"Make him pay, Walter. An animal like that needs to be put down."

 

Walter made no answer, just nodded again and slipped out the door. The trip back to the cabin was spent in planning how he would keep the rapist alive and in pain for as long as possible.

 

When he arrived at the cabin, the eyes that watched him prepare were bright with fear. He was soon standing next to the trussed up man on the table. 

 

Over the next two hours he gave the maniac back the pain he had inflicted on Walter's boys plus pain for the other victims. The body and all the parts Walter had removed were soon resting in the body bag he had spread out on the floor. 

 

Walter made sure he had picked up all the individual pieces of the dead man's dick. Making one more circuit of the room to be sure he all the necessary parts for the FBI. He deposited the body in the back of the killer's van.

 

Going back into the cabin, Walter quickly stripped then washed off the blood and dressed in the sweats he had brought for himself. He opened the other bag and sloshed around the gas from the can inside. Then he set the timer on the small bomb.

 

Walter stopped at a busy gas station and phoned the FBI, playing a tape giving the location of the van with the remains of the killer inside. Agents Doggett and Reyes had just parked their car beside the van when the bomb went off in the cabin. The fire consumed all the evidence that might have been traced back to Walter or his boys. 

 

Looking at the contents of the bag they found inside the van, they silently agreed that the killer had received justice. Inside the van they also found the trunk with each of the victims' testicles preserved in Mason jars filled with formaldehyde. The latest victim's penis and testicles were not yet preserved and showed the violence with which the killer had ripped them from the still living boy. 

 

It was decided not to release all the details to the press. The official story was that the perp had blown up the cabin he had been using as his base. Supposedly he was not far enough away when the bomb went off and the resulting concussion had killed him. The case was closed since they had recovered evidence proving conclusively that he was the killer.

 

Alex was sleeping and Fox was curled up in Walter's lap when they heard this news. Fox had looked up at Walter, for the blink of an eye, tempted to ask. But he remembered the scene in the Godfather when Michael told Kay she could ask just this once. He knew that unlike Michael, Walter would tell him the truth if he asked. The only truth he needed to know was that Walter had avenged what was done to Alex, which he did not doubt. 

 

"Thank you, Walter."

 

"For what, Fox?"

 

"Loving us. Coming to get us. Doing what needed to be done."

 

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. I should have stayed close to the two of you until that maniac had been caught."

 

"No, Walter. It's my fault for not finding you before I went outside. For having the keys when you needed them."

 

Before the conversation could continue, a loud high-pitched scream came from the bedroom. Fox and Walter ran to find Alex cowering in a corner, deep hitching sobs coming from his tortured throat. They approached him slowly, speaking softly. 

 

When they had brought him home the day before, he had pulled away from every touch. Walter knew that was likely to continue for some time. The trauma of rape often makes people afraid of being touched. And Alex had not been with then long enough to develop the complete trust and faith in Walter that Fox had. 

 

With gentle words, they finally managed to calm him. Eventually coaxing him back into the bed. Fox ran to get him some tea as Walter sat next to the bed, making no moves to touch. After Fox returned with the tea and pressed it into Alex's hand, he again crawled into Walter's lap. 

 

Alex watched them as he drank the tea. Watched Walter just hold Fox. There was none of the sexual touching he was used to seeing between the two men. When he spoke, they were both floored by his words.

 

"If you'll give me a few days, I'll leave as soon as I can find a place to go."

 

Fox jumped up and sat on the side of the bed, reaching out without thought. Alex pulled back and Fox sighed.

 

Walter just shook his head sadly. "Alex, why do you think Fox and I want you to leave?"

 

"I'm dirty now…the things he did to me…you should have let him finish me off..."

 

"Alex, no!" 

 

Walter saw the tears start spilling down Fox's face. He looked at Alex waiting for judgement, his head hanging.

 

"Your death was not acceptable, Alex. Neither is leaving me. That is unless you feel like I won't do everything in my power to protect both you and Fox from now on. As for 'dirty'…Alex, you gave me you virtue. What he did will never change that. The only way I would ever see you as dirty is if you willingly let another man use your body."

 

"But he…he fucked me." The boy's face was contorted with his pain.

 

"No, Alex, he raped you. Fox and I fuck you, make love to you. Rape has no relationship to that."

 

"I'm sorry, Walter, I should have…"

 

"Should have what, Alex? He was strong. Had you resisted more, he might have killed you on the spot. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have kept you in sight that night. I shouldn't have let you go to the men's room alone."

 

Alex shook his head back and forth. "I got Fox hurt, too. He was so brave trying to help me. He tried to get the bastard to rape him instead."

 

"Yes, Fox was very brave, and a little foolish. But his impulsive action did slow the prick down. Gave me a chance to see the van. Made it easier to trace you. From now on, we all carry car keys. Everywhere we go."

 

Walter's stern tone got a quivering smile from both his boys. Fox reached out and Walter took his hand. Alex watched but made no move to join them. Walter shook his head sadly and decided to try to move them into some semblance of a normal evening. 

 

"Why don't you come into the den and watch TV with us. We'll make you comfy on the sofa and Fox can sit with me."

 

"I don't have to sit in the chair with you?"

 

"No, Alex, not if you don't want. I would love to hold you but not until you're ready."

 

Alex joined them in the den. Walter made him soup and pudding for dinner. Kevin had said he should be on a soft diet until he healed. Fox had insisted that he eat the same thing so Alex wouldn't feel ostracized. Walter decided that was a good idea for all of them. 

 

When bedtime came, Alex asked to stay on the sofa to sleep.

 

"Alex, please come to bed with us. We won't touch you but I want you in the room so I can watch over you."

 

"I don't think I can watch you and Fox…"

 

"Fox and I won't be doing anything. He's too sore from the long hours of sitting in that chair."

 

"What?"

 

"Alex, I have like a diaper rash from marinating in wet leather. It's very tender. No wonder babies get cranky when they have it." Fox tried to grin but couldn't quite pull it off. 

 

Without any discussion, they gave Alex the side of the bed nearest the bathroom. That put Walter on the side nearest the door. Fox and Alex both felt better that way.

 

A couple of hours later they woke up as Alex screamed and tried to claw his way over them, seeking escape from what was replaying in his mind. However, this time when he heard Walter's voice, he clung to him, sobbing helplessly. 

 

"Alex, you're safe. We're at home. I'm here. You're safe."

 

The litany repeated as Walter held the sobbing boy close to him. Alex's hands locked in a death grip around Walter. Fox wrapped a blanket around them, his arms holding Alex from behind and his voice a low croon of nonsense sounds he hoped would soothe. As the sobs died out, Alex began to talk.

 

"Walter, he hurt me so much. You and Fox have never hurt me that way."

 

"Fox, will you make us some tea? Alex, let me move us so we won't cramp."

 

Fox slipped from the bed, his eyes worried but confident Walter could deal with this. When he came back with the tea, Walter was sitting in the center of the bed. Alex was in his lap, clinging, eyes swollen and red. He refused to let go of Walter to drink the tea so Fox held it carefully for him to sip. When Walter motioned for him to get into the bed, he obeyed instantly. Walter pulled Fox to rest against his shoulder.

 

They sat like that for a long time. None of them was in a hurry to go back to sleep. Fox had been having his own bad dream but felt it was nothing compared to the night terror Alex had experienced. 

 

Walter wasn't sure when they slipped into sleep. He woke with a stiff neck and heard the shower running. He eased Fox down onto the bed and went into the bathroom. Through the glass shower door he could see Alex scrubbing viciously at his skin as he sobbed loudly. Walter closed his eyes momentarily with pain at his failure to protect his young lover. Shoving his own pain aside, he moved forward to try and help Alex with his.

 

He spoke loud enough to get Alex's attention.

 

"Alex, you need to come out. The water is cold."

 

Alex choked off his sobs and turned to look at Walter. The terror that had driven him out of sleep and their bed visible in the boy's eyes. Walter picked up the towel from the rack and held it open. Alex turned off the water and opened the shower door. He snatched the towel out of Walter's hands and wrapped it around his body.

 

Walter shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you better. I won't let you down like that again. I won't touch you unless you want me to."

 

"Why would you want to?"

 

"Touch you? Because I love you. Because I want to comfort you if I can."

 

"That's all? You don't want to fuck me?"

 

"You aren't ready for that, either emotionally or physically. I may come across as only caring about fucking and being serviced but both you boys mean far more than that to me. I can wait until you boys are ready. Now, come on, let's get you dressed then I'll make you anything you want for breakfast."

 

Alex followed him into the bedroom where Walter laid out sweats for him then dressed and headed to the kitchen. When Alex came in, he smelled the sausage browning. The mixer was going and he knew that meant biscuits. Walter always put the ingredients in and let the dough hook do the rest as he worked on other parts of the meal. 

 

So far Alex had only cooked breakfast. Walter and Fox normally traded off dinner responsibilities. Walter had questioned Alex about his cooking abilities and had informed him that they would start teaching him to cook in the near future. 

 

"Sit, Alex. What kind of juice do you want?"

 

"White grape, please. You're making the hazelnut coffee." 

 

The odor was filling the kitchen, warring with the smell of the sausage. Alex was pleased that Walter was cooking all of his favorites. Well, he had said he would fix him whatever he wanted. But it was nice to know that Walter had filed away his likes in food, not just his preferences in bed. 

 

Walter set the juice in front of him just as Fox wandered in the door. Fox kissed Walter and looked to Alex with a question. When no welcome was perceived, he took his place at the table, sitting carefully. 

 

"Fox, after breakfast you should shower and we'll put some more of the ointment Kevin gave us on your bottom. What kind of juice do you want?"

 

"I can get it, Walter. Want me to help?"

 

"No, I'll handle breakfast. You sit with Alex. Juice?"

 

"Whatever Alex is having is fine."

 

Walter poured the juice then gave them each a cup of coffee, fixing one for himself as well. The room was silent as Walter completed breakfast. He placed a heaping plate in front of both his boys and wasn't surprised when neither of them ate their normal amount. 

 

Fox excused himself to go shower while Walter cleaned the kitchen and Alex went into lie on the sofa in the den. When Fox stepped out of the shower, Walter was waiting to help him with the ointment. Smiling as Fox complained he felt like a baby being diapered. Fox then settled in the den with Alex to read as Walter took care of some business in his office.

 

The afternoon naps they all took brought another round of dreams this time for each of them. This time Alex refused to be touched but he followed Walter around the rest of the day and evening as though he needed to be reassured that Walter was present in the house. 

 

The next week slowly brought a lessening of the dreams but Alex would still only allow touch on rare occasions. Finally, Walter decided that Alex needed more than he could give him and suggested seeing a councilor. 

 

He contacted the local PFLAG chapter to locate someone who was gay friendly with experience in rape trauma. They agreed on the modifications that needed to be made to the actual events; after all, they couldn't tell the councilor the complete truth. 

 

Walter was a little surprised when after the second session, the councilor came out to ask that Fox and Walter attend the next session.

 

"I can understand you wanting Fox; he was there and helpless to stop it. But I don't need help. I just want my boys to get past this and stop hurting."

 

"Mr. Skinner, where did you get the idea that rape was an individual trauma? Rape hurts the lover as well as the direct victim. You and Fox are victims as well. Besides, it will help them to have you there."

 

"All right, when do you want us to come in?"

 

"Tomorrow. The sooner we get this worked out the better."

 

The next day when the three men filed into the room, the councilor closely watched the dynamic between them. He knew from his sessions with Alex alone that Fox had been living with Walter since he was Alex's age. The eight-year relationship was a strong one that was obvious in the body language between the two men. 

 

Alex had told him as well that he had only moved in with Walter the day before the attack happened. And considering the boy's age, unless Walter was a pedophile, that relationship must be new. Exactly how new, he wasn't sure.

 

Alex seated himself where he could watch Walter and Fox but was out of touching range. Alex looked haggard, as did they all. The three really needed help. The doctor had arranged for a script of a mild sedative to help them sleep. Knowing that the day would be rough and they would need the rest.

 

"Alex, I'd like you to say to Walter what you told me in session yesterday."

 

He watched as Walter tensed as if expecting a blow. That didn't surprise overly much since Alex had told him that Walter felt tremendously guilty for not protecting him. Alex squirmed in his seat, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

 

"Walter, I'm afraid I'm never going to want you to fuck me again. What he did hurt so much." Then he added in a whisper, "I'm scared."

 

Dr. Craig watched Walter's face. He showed no emotion but when he spoke, his voice was rough, giving away much to the trained mind. The big man was hurting fully as much as his boys but didn't feel as though he could show it.

 

"I don't blame you, Alex. I let you down. I promised to take care of you and I failed. I'm so sorry."

 

Alex's head rose and he looked directly at Walter for the first time since they had entered the room.

 

"I know that you can't control the world, Walter. Why don't you?"

 

Dr. Craig looked to where Fox was sitting, his hand resting on Walter's leg. His distress evident as he looked from one to the other. Finally, Walter spoke.

 

"I've always taken care of my boys, Alex. But suddenly the world isn't working like it used to. First, I lose Adrian and now, after only a week in my life, I fail you. I wouldn't blame you both if you decided to leave me."

 

Fox jumped in before Alex could respond. "I'm not going anywhere. You found us. You stopped it. You love us. Where else would I find what I have with you?"

 

Alex shook his head. "Walter, I'm afraid of more than the sex. I'm afraid you'll get tired of the nightmares and the crying. That you'll turn away from me. Afraid I'll never feel as good again as you made me feel that week we were together."

 

"Alex, I don't want you to do anything before you are ready. I don't want Fox to either. I'll wait as long as it takes. I pray you will feel what you felt before with me again. That is if you decide to stay with me."

 

"I want to stay. I've never felt as loved as you and Fox made me feel."

 

Alex rose to his feet and moved toward Walter slowly. Walter's eyes watched but he made no move to reach for Alex, as he would have three weeks prior. Alex sat carefully in Walter's lap and pulled his arms around him. Then he reached for Fox, bringing him into the circle. Fox knelt on the chair next to them, wrapping his arms around the seated men. 

 

Dr. Craig rose and quietly slipped from the room. Time to let them talk alone. An hour later, they came out of the room. Alex holding on to the older men's hands. All three had red eyes and the doctor suspected it was the first time Walter had cried since childhood. 

 

"Walter, here are pills for the three of you to take tonight. I want you to have an uninterrupted night of sleep. Then I want you to call me tomorrow and we'll schedule a follow up session for next week. I think now that you've passed the first hurdle, you'll be able to talk through a lot of your feeling without my help."

 

"Thank you, doctor."

 

Over the next weeks they talked a lot, Alex went alone to see the doctor and Walter never questioned why. The boy came back from the sessions with red eyes but calmer, so he paid the bill and continued to hope for recovery. 

 

Alex would still not allow touch very often, mainly after the nightmares that came farther and farther apart. When the doctor asked to see Walter alone, he went. The main thrust of the conversation was did he still love and want Alex. His answer seemed to be the one the doctor sought. 

 

Fox and Walter had resumed having sex but they took great pains not to expose Alex to their coupling. Usually they would do it while he was seeing the doctor. Or at night, when he slept, they would slip out of bed and go down to the playroom. Walter would even meet Fox in the play areas on the property. 

 

Alex, of course, knew. He could smell the scents of their sex on them. He had started into the bathroom once when they were in the shower to see Fox with his head thrown back, Walter's arms wrapped around him. Fox had an unfastened gag in his mouth, one hand pressed against the wall for support, the other on Walter's ass pulling him closer. The angle was such that Alex could see Walter's cock as it pistoned into Fox.

 

Alex backed out and used the other bathroom. Then pretended to be asleep when they came to bed. He felt no arousal from seeing them, but neither did it cause fear. He talked to the doctor about it and the doctor felt that was a positive sigh. That was the day Alex expressed his fear that Walter would get tired of having a useless boy around. 

 

"Why do you say useless, Alex? You told me that you help with the cooking, laundry and other household chores."

 

"You don't understand, Walter has an enormous sex drive. Before…Well, he would wear us both out and still be ready to go again. He and Fox are having sex again. I see the way he looks at me at times and I know he would like to fuck me."

 

"Has he tried and you rejected his attempts?"

 

"No. He keeps saying when I'm ready, to let him know. He only touches me when I make the first move and never in any sexual way."

 

"Have you jerked off?"

 

"No, I haven't even had an erection."

 

"Do you know that Walter calls me? He never asks what we talk about, he just wants to know if I feel we are making progress. I think you are more than a hole to stick his dick in. The fact that he hasn't tried plus the fact that he and Fox don't have sex in front of you shows his concern for you."

 

"Do you think he does really love me?"

 

"Yes, Alex, I do. His actions say so."

 

Fox had gone back to school. Walter had insisted. Alex tried to take over most of the household chores as well as asking Walter to teach him to cook. The cooking lessons became a daily ritual, which gave him a sense of accomplishment. 

 

They also gave him time to get to know more about this man who spoke of love and a future together. Walter told him stories of his childhood. Made him laugh hysterically with his stories of disastrous dates. Before the big man had admitted to himself that he was gay and wanted a tight boy's ass instead of a woman's pussy.

 

Walter would go out at lunchtime a couple of days during the week and Alex just knew he was going to see Fox during his break from classes. Alex was nervous the first few times it happened but then one day he picked up the college catalogue and started to plan what courses he would take the next semester. The smile on Walter's face when he told him what classes he wanted went right to the pit of his stomach. 

 

Alex also started following them and watching them have sex. Then, one night, as he sat in the shadows of the stairwell watching, he realized he had a hard on. He slipped his hand into his shorts and stroked himself. He came at almost the same moment Walter did. He was about to get up and slip back upstairs when Fox spoke.

 

"Walter, I miss him."

 

"I know, Fox, so do I."

 

"Does the doctor think he'll ever want to be with us again?"

 

"You know he doesn't tell me what they talk about. But he thinks Alex is getting better. He thinks the day will come when it happens. We just have to be patient. That's one of the reasons I wanted you to go back to school, for the distraction."

 

"That day I made love to him in the picnic area…he looked like an angel as he came for me. I just know Adrian helped us find him."

 

"Try not to fret so much. When the time is right, he'll let us know. Until then, we have each other."

 

Alex went quietly back to bed and thought about the conversation. He was still thinking about it the next day as he followed Walter along the path. 

 

Alex stood hidden in the bushes and watched as Walter made himself comfortable on the pillows. He stood stroking himself as Walter's lube-slicked hand worked his cock. 

 

Walter knew Alex was watching. He knew every time Alex watched them. He hoped that the watching meant that Alex would be ready for touching soon.

 

Walter came to a decision. He was going to give Alex a show worthy of a porn video. 

 

He moved onto his knees and squirted more lube on his fingers. Turning so Alex would have a good view of his ass, he dropped his shoulders down and used one hand to finger his ass as he worked his cock with the other. 

 

Walter's sharp ears picked up the sound of a sigh and he smiled. He spread his legs more, pushed his dick down so it was even easier to see. Then he added his voice to the mix.

 

"God, Alex! I love being in you. My sweet tight cherry boy. Love the way your tight little hole flutters around me."

 

The moan from Alex's location was music to Walter's ears. That moan could only mean that the boy was getting hard. That had to be a good sign. Walter shoved another finger into his ass.

 

"Love the way my beautiful boy eats my ass. I could come from that alone. But having you accept me inside you is the greatest gift you give me. Letting me put my big cock in you. Touch you as no one else does."

 

He worked his cock harder as he heard the movement in the bushes. 

 

"I love you, Alex. Gonna come in your sweet ass. Want you to come for me, now!"

 

Walter shot onto the pillow and heard the choked off sound of Alex climax. He dropped onto the pillows, ignoring the fact that he was lying in a pool of his own come. He was lost in the post coital haze when he felt a hesitant touch on his shoulder.

 

"Walter."

 

He rolled over slowly and looked up into the deep green eyes, waiting. 

 

"Walter, I miss you. I'm so scared it will hurt. Or that I'll freak out. But I miss having you hold me, kiss me, be inside me."

 

"I told you I would wait until you're ready and I mean that. Guess that's sort of hard to buy, considering how we brought you here, huh?"

 

"Why did you two drug me? Why didn't you just ask me to come home with you?"

 

Alex sat down next to Walter, close enough to touch but not touching. 

 

"We didn't think you would go with two men. Fox alone maybe but not two. And maybe not at all, considering. So I had Fox slip the drug in your drink. I figured that when you woke up and we made you feel good and didn't hurt you, that it would be fine. Part of me didn't think you were the right one."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because Adrian had come to me a virgin, so had Fox. I wanted another virgin and those are rare these days. I'm a very selfish man, Alex. I don't like sharing my toys. I like brand new things. I want to break them in myself."

 

"I'm not brand new anymore. I'm used and dirty." 

 

Alex's voice was pain filled as he croaked out the words. And Walter knew he had to find the words to tell Alex that he was blameless and therefore still what Walter wanted and needed. 

 

"No, Alex. I told you before I would only consider you dirty if you were unfaithful to me. You didn't want what happened. You couldn't stop it. He wore rubbers so only my come and Fox's has ever been in you. I had you first. Nothing can ever change that. Even the skin cells he touched are gone now. That makes you new again. Maybe that means I'll need to break you in again."

 

Walter's voice was gentle. He waited to see what effect his words would have, fully prepared to go as far as needed to make his point. Alex smiled as he remembered just how Walter had broken him in. He reached out and touched Walter's chest. Rubbing the nipple without thought. Walter waited even as his cock began to rise again. 

 

"Walter, will you kiss me?"

 

"Whenever you want, Alex."

 

Alex moved to his knees then lay half on top of Walter. Walter allowed Alex to control the kiss, was pleased when one became two and two, three. When they were breathless Alex raised his head. 

 

"Can we go back to the house and take a shower?"

 

Walter nodded, watched Alex get to his feet and he hurried to follow the boy. In the shower, Walter almost wept when Alex asked him to wash his back. It was the first time since the rape that Alex had turned his back to either of them. Walter was careful to keep it as low key as possible, none of his usual brushing against his boy's body. 

 

When he finished, Alex murmured "Thanks" and turned to take the scrubbie from Walter. Alex was a little more thorough in his washing of Walter. He spent a long time washing Walter's cock. Walter's head was back and he was panting by the time Alex let go.

 

In the bedroom, Walter again waited for Alex to lead. He carefully held the boy as they kissed. Walter made no move for more, even though his cock was aching with need. Alex was surprised at this passive Walter. His mind insisting that Walter must love him or else he would have been face down and fucked hard by that point. 

 

At Alex's direction, Walter moved onto his knees, legs spread and shoulders down. The first swipe of Alex's tongue over his hole was electric after so long without it. Walter would never tell his boys that one was better at something than the other, but Alex ate ass better than anyone who had ever done that to Walter. And his Fox gave better head. 

 

Walter moaned into the pillow as Alex worked him. Alex would alternate stroking the outside of the hole, long slow strokes, then pushing his tongue in as far as possible then he would scrap his teeth gently against the edge. Alex then did something he had not done before, he slipped a finger inside. Walter's hips bucked up and a rich moan broke from his lips.

 

Alex dipped his head back and managed to get his tongue inside next to his finger. He fucked Walter's ass with his tongue and finger for several minutes until Walter hissed.

 

"More! Use two fingers."

 

Alex smiled as he shifted position and added a finger from his other hand. Pulling Walter open with his fingers, he could insert more of his tongue and taste his lover as never before. Walter was soon wailing into his pillow as he rocked back to meet Alex's assault on his ass. His last coherent thought before he shot on the bed was 'If he gets any better as this I'll have a heart attack'. 

 

Alex rode out the climax with Walter then withdrew his tongue but continued to fuck the hole with his fingers. 

 

"Walter?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Walter, I want…"

 

"What, Alex? Tell me."

 

"Have you ever…"

 

"Ever, what?"

 

"Let anyone be inside you?"

 

"No."

 

"Oh."

 

"Do you want to do that to me, Alex?"

 

Walter twisted around so he could see Alex's face. Alex was watching his fingers as he continued to fuck Walter with them. He was afraid of the rejection he was sure he would see in Walter's eyes when he answered.

 

"Yes."

 

Walter's hips jerked back toward Alex as his cock twitched with desire. 

 

"Eat my ass until I'm hard again, then you can fuck me."

 

Alex's head turned slowly, his disbelief evident. 

 

"You'd let me do what no one else ever has?"

 

"Alex, I love you. If you fucking me is the only way we can have sex then, yes, I'll let you. Whatever it takes for you to feel good about us again."

 

Alex looked at Walter for a long minute then dropped his head back to the task of getting his lover hard. It didn't take very long. 

 

"Alex, do it."

 

Alex rose to get the lube from the bedside table. He stood next to the bed and Walter watched as he rubbed a thick coat of lube onto his straining dick. Both men smiling slightly in memory of their first time together. Walter moved his knees farther apart to give Alex as much room as possible. 

 

He didn't mean to but he tensed slightly when the head of Alex's cock rubbed against his hole. Reminding himself of his own words to Alex, he took a deep breath. The burn as the ring was penetrated was brief and he pushed back wordlessly, encouraging Alex to enter all the way. 

 

Alex stayed still for a moment, giving Walter time as Walter had given him time, then he started to move. Walter rocked with him, shifting to guide Alex's erection over his prostate. Neither man spoke for quite some time. There were only the sounds of skin sliding over skin and the sucking sound of Alex's cock pumping into Walter's ass. 

 

Alex reached to caress Walter's cock as he continued to slam into his ass. When he felt his balls drawing up, Alex leaned down close to Walter's ear.

 

"Sweet little cherry Daddy. So tight. So hot. Gonna fuck you. Gonna teach you to love my cock in your ass."

 

Walter bellowed and bucked up so hard he almost threw Alex off his body. His cock spurted come onto the bed below them, his ass clamping down on Alex's cock. Alex screamed as he emptied into Walter's ass. His hips still jerking as he tried to go even deeper into his lover's ass. 

 

Walter's knees gave out and he collapsed on the bed taking Alex down with him. They lay there, Alex's face pressed against Walter's shoulder until they could breathe again. 

 

"Alex, if I had known it felt that good, I'd have done that a long time ago."

 

Alex laughed softly. 

 

"Walter, now I understand why you want to put that big thing in us so often."

 

"God, you two are beautiful."

 

Two sets of guilty eyes turned toward the doorway where Fox was standing cock in hand, come sprayed all over his jeans and shirt. Fox toed off his shoes, pulled his shirt over his head, then walked out of his pants. He knelt next to the bed and kissed Walter. Then turned with a question in his eyes toward Alex. 

 

"You aren't angry?"

 

"No, Alex. I told you once that Walter always finds what his boys need. If this is what you need to be with us again, then I'm glad he would do it for you. May I kiss you? Do you want to do me later?"

 

Alex rolled off Walter and held out his hand to Fox. Walter positioned himself so he could watch his boys together. Fox lay down next to Alex and as Walter had earlier, he allowed Alex to control the action. After Alex pulled back from the first kiss, Fox grinned.

 

"You taste like Walter. He really missed having you eat him, you know. He loves the way you eat his ass."

 

Alex grinned the first genuine grin he had given them since the attack and Walter suddenly knew he had done the right thing for his Alex. 

 

"He does seem to enjoy it. And he tastes so good."

 

"I'm in the room you know." 

 

Walter tried to sound surly but it didn't work. His boys just laughed before they went back to kissing. He watched as they made out for a little while. Just kissing, nothing else. Then Alex pulled back to look at Fox.

 

"Fox, I'm really tired, I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry. It feels good just to touch you and kiss you again. I can wait until you're ready. Maybe Walter will let me fuck him."

 

Two sets of eyes turned his way. He had been sitting, watching and stroking himself. Fox's eyes showed his emotions as always. The desire, the fear of rejection, the unconditional love he felt for Walter. Walter knew if he said no that Fox would accept his decision but he would also be hurt. When Walter had said yes to Alex, it was also yes to Fox. Walter would never slight one by giving the other something that was not shared. 

 

Walter smiled his sexiest smile.

 

"How do you want me, Fox?"

 

"Anyway possible forever. But for now, on your back. I want to see you. Kiss you."

 

Walter grabbed the pillows and positioned himself on the bed. Alex made himself comfortable to watch. Fox settled between Walter's legs, cock to cock, and kissed him for several long minutes. Kissing Walter being on both boys' top ten most pleasurable things to do. 

 

As the kissing continued, Alex realized his dick was becoming interested again. He felt a brief flare of guilt that he hadn't gotten hard for Fox while they were kissing. But his guilt was forgotten when Fox rose to prep himself to fuck Walter. Fox stroked his lube-covered dick as he slid a finger inside Walter. Finding Walter to still be relaxed and loose from Alex, he positioned himself to enter Walter. 

 

Fox took his time, thinking this might be a one shot deal. When he bottomed out, he bent forward to kiss Walter again. Smiling against Walter's lips as he felt Alex's hand on his ass. 

 

"Fox, may I…I mean, would you let me?"

 

Fox pulled up from kissing Walter just long enough to answer Alex.

 

"Do it." 

 

Walter's hands caressed Fox as Alex worked him open. When Alex entered him, Fox moaned into Walter's mouth. He had never expected to be in this position and it was more of a turn on than anything he had ever done. Being inside Walter while Alex was inside him was so intense he almost came without any other stimulation. 

 

"God, Alex be still!"

 

"Am I hurting you?"

 

"No, but if you move, I'm going to shoot without ever getting to fuck Walter."

 

The brief chuckle from Walter was cut off at Fox's glare. 

 

"He feels good, doesn't he? So tight, I bet that's how we felt to him at first. When you're ready, tell me."

 

Walter kept quiet just rubbing one hand over Fox's arm as the other reached to find a part of Alex he could touch. He waited patiently for Fox to regain control. This would be one of the outstanding moments of their lives and he wanted it as perfect as possible. 

 

A part of Walter's mind wondered when Alex would feel safe enough to let him inside again. Walter wanted that so much but he would wait. Today was the first step back. He and Fox could take turns being in the middle until Alex was ready. 

 

Between kisses, he looked into Fox's eyes. He knew that Fox was still having dreams. But Fox talked about his emotions with Walter. And he was getting better much quicker than Alex. 

 

"I'm ready. Alex, why don't you let me do the moving at first? When you need to come, just grab my ass and do your thing."

 

Alex stayed still and let Fox control the action. Fox tried to take it slowly, worried that he might hurt Walter. But Walter moaned and clutched at him.

 

"Harder, Fox. I won't break."

 

Fox shifted position, raising up higher over Walter and began to pound into his lover. With every backward movement he impaled himself on Alex's cock. Alex was holding on loosely, letting Fox set the pace. 

 

But when his balls drew up, he took Fox at his word and grabbed the slender hips in a bruising grip as he pumped out his orgasm into Fox's fine ass. Walter was making a new kind of noise under them as Fox turned to kiss Alex. 

 

Then Alex leaned against Fox as Fox resumed fucking Walter. Somehow Alex twisted enough to get Walter's cock in his hand. Looking at Walter over Fox's shoulders, he saw the white knuckled grip he had on the headboard and knew Walter was trying not to come until after his Fox did. 

 

Fox was pounding hard into Walter, loving the feel of Alex still being inside him, wanting Walter to come first. He hissed at Alex.

 

"Work him harder. Walter, let go. I want you to come first."

 

Walter's scream took them both by surprise, as did the distance that his come shot from his dick. The sound of wood splintering was loud in the quiet aftermath of Walter's scream. The shaking of his body and the clenching of his ass threw Fox over the edge. Fox pushed in as far as possible and let go. He had no air for screaming but the sigh was just as telling. 

 

Walter reached and pulled them down to lie on his chest. His arms holding the boys he loved so much. Some time later, they woke sore and glued together. They took a long hot shower then ordered take out. They were still too exhausted to cook. 

 

That night when Walter settled in his oversized chair to watch the news, both his boys crowded into it with him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around them, dropping a kiss on each of their heads before he turned to watch the news. 

 

Over the next month they allowed Alex to lead them during sex. Fox and Walter resumed the games they both loved but only when Alex was out of the house. Both men too afraid that seeing Walter be rough with Fox would bring back the horror to Alex. 

 

Neither man tried to penetrate Alex. Most of their lovemaking was with one or the other of them in the middle and Alex in back so he felt in charge. 

 

Fox enjoyed their encounters but he missed watching Walter with Alex. It just didn't feel right that Walter was not in charge all the time as he had been in the past. Fox began to feel an irrational irritation that finally became outright anger directed at Alex one day as Alex rubbed up against his back in the shower. 

 

"Get away from me!"

 

He turned to find Alex looking at him with injured eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry, Fox."

 

Walter had heard Fox yell and came into the room. 

 

"Fox, what's wrong?"

 

Fox stepped out of the shower and brushed past Walter like he hadn't heard him. Walter turned to see the hurt expression on Alex's face.

 

"Alex, what happened?"

 

"I don't know, Walter. I was just rubbing against his back. The way you do all the time and he yelled at me."

 

Walter hugged Alex close.

 

"I'll go find out what's going on. Finish your shower and get ready for your appointment."

 

Fox was nowhere to be found so Walter headed for the track. He knew that when Fox was upset he often ran. He said it helped him think. Walter took up a position near the third play area and waited. Fox rounded the bend in the track and stopped when he saw Walter.

 

They looked at each other for a long time then Fox ran the last few feet and went to his knees in front of Walter, tearing at his pants. Walter allowed Fox to open his jeans. Stood still as Fox began to suck him. Threaded his fingers through the soft hair and let Fox give him pleasure. 

 

Walter heard Alex but knew Fox had not. He also knew Fox felt he had done something wrong and was trying to distract Walter from it. Walter waited, letting each of his boys think about what they were feeling. 

 

He let himself go and shot deep in Fox's throat. His hand caressed the face of the boy kneeling at his feet as he fought for breath. 

 

"Fox, tell me what's wrong."

 

"Walter, I know he was hurt. I know better than anyone. But…fuck, shouldn't he be better by now? Doesn't he understand that we aren't going to hurt him? I need you in control. The way it was. And it's so hard holding back and second-guessing every move I make. God, I'm a selfish prick, aren't I?"

 

"You've had over eight years with Walter. It's not selfish to want the things that make you happy with him. I'm the selfish one expecting you both to do what I want. Making you hide part of what you are to each other."

 

Walter turned to look at Alex standing there hugging himself as if he were cold. The wisdom in his words amazing in one not yet nineteen. Fox was on his feet and moving toward Alex before the last word was finished. 

 

Fox stopped a couple of feet away and held open his arms. Alex choked back a sob and ran to wrap his arms around Fox. Walter tucked his cock away before moving forward to stand near them. He waited…for what he did not know. He only knew this was between them. 

 

"Alex, we love you. We would never hurt you. And I've tried so hard to show you that. But I need my Daddy back. I need him to treat me the way he always has. That's how I know he loves me."

 

"Maybe I should leave. Give you both a chance to find someone else."

 

"No! I don't want you to leave. I just want you well. I want back what we had in the beginning."

 

"I'm afraid, Fox. I'm afraid it will hurt. Afraid I'll panic and hurt one of you trying to get away."

 

Fox turned to look at Walter standing guard over them. He saw the pain in Walter's eyes and knew the big man was blaming himself again. He held out a hand and Walter took it but moved no closer. 

 

"Will you let us go with you today? Maybe if the three of us talk about it with Dr. Craig, we can figure out what to do."

 

Alex turned to look at Walter his eyes asking if Walter agreed with Fox. 

 

"I think that might be a good idea, Alex."

 

Alex nodded, "You'll need to hurry and change or we'll be late."

 

Alex turned and his two lovers followed him back to the house. They made it to Dr. Craig's with only a couple of minutes to spare. Dr. Craig looked a little surprised to see the three of them but he quickly moved chairs around so they could all sit. 

 

He was pleased to see Alex take the middle chair of the three he had pulled forward. He knew that Alex had resumed relations with the two men but he also knew it wasn't as it had been before. So the fact that he took the middle chair was very telling to the doctor.

 

"I didn't expect the three of you today. Tell me what's going on."

 

He watched as Fox looked to Alex and Alex gave a small nod.

 

"I yelled at Alex this morning when he was just doing something that he's done several times before."

 

"Why did you yell at him if it had happened before? I'm taking your statement to mean you didn't yell the other time."

 

"I didn't really understand it myself at first. So, I took off and left him and Walter wondering what was wrong."

 

"And what is wrong?"

 

"I need our life back. We've done everything we can to show Alex that we still love him. We aren't going to hurt him. We've let him control how we make love to prove it to him."

 

"That's become a problem for you?"

 

"I sound like a selfish, spoiled brat, don't I?"

 

"Has Alex or Walter said that to you?"

 

"Will you fucking stop that!"

 

Dr. Craig smiled at Fox's outburst. Fox looked at the floor as Alex reached to take his hand. Another good sign. Alex had told him about the gentle lovemaking he had shared with Fox a couple of days before the attack. How Fox had held him. So he knew that Alex felt a little more equal with Fox. 

 

"Fox, tell us what you mean when you say your need your life back."

 

Fox looked over at Walter and Dr. Craig watched the silent question, the soft smile and determined nod the big man gave in return. 

 

"Walter and I have a heavier relationship than he does with Alex. I enjoy being used hard. I like rough sex, being spanked, bondage, that kind of thing. But we've both been afraid to do that when Alex is around. We don't want him to associate anything about us with the kidnapping."

 

"Is that it?"

 

"No, I feel like I'm walking on eggshells. Every word and action examined so I won't do the wrong thing in front of Alex. And Walter has become a bottom." The last word was almost venomous. 

 

"I can tell that's a problem for you. Had he never bottomed for you before?"

 

"No, but that's not the problem. At least I don't think it is. I miss him being in control. I feel safe when he's in charge. I enjoy topping him but I want it to be a once in a while thing. Damn it, I want him topping. It's his natural place in the universe."

 

Dr. Craig smiled as he turned to look at Walter.

 

"Walter, you haven't said a word. What do you think about this?"

 

"I think I'm damn lucky they want to stay with me after what happened. I want Alex better. I don't want to push him before he is ready. But, yeah, I do miss being top. I miss being pleasured by my boys and using them for my pleasure. My worry over upsetting Alex has caused me to give Fox less than he is use to, less than he needs, obviously." The wince that followed this a clear indication that Walter perceived this as another failure on his part.

 

"Alex, anything you want to say?"

 

"I'm afraid. I want to be with Walter again. But he's so big. The man who attacked me hurt me so badly, I don't want to be hurt like that, ever again."

 

"Walter didn't hurt you, did he? You knew he was big the first time, didn't you? And you were afraid a little, weren't you?"

 

"No, he didn't hurt me. Yes, I knew he was big. And yes, I was scared shitless." Alex grinned.

 

"Alex, I think it's time you got back on the horse. No pun intended. I want the three of you to go home and recreate your first night together. Do what you did that night as closely as possible."

 

"I got pretty rough with Fox in front of him that night, doctor."

 

"Before or after you made love to Alex the first time?"

 

"After."

 

"Well, I was talking about you guys making love to Alex the way you both did the first time."

 

"I'm not sure that's such…"

 

"Walter, I want to try. I miss how I felt after you made love to me."

 

"How did you feel, Alex?" Walter's eyes were hooded but Fox saw the need that the other two didn't know him well enough to see. 

 

"Special."

 

"You are special, Alex. Just as Fox is special. I love you both very much."

 

Alex stood and held out his hand, "Take us home, Walter."

 

Walter allowed his boys to lead the way from the room, he turned to the doctor and said a low "Thank you" then followed after them quickly.

 

Walter stopped for food. Fox saw it as the delaying tactic it was. When they reached the house Walter went straight to the hot tub and turned on the jets. Alex and Fox watched as he stripped and stepped into the tub. 

 

"Well, are you going to join me?"

 

"Walter, this isn't what happened."

 

"I know. But I think we all need some relaxing time first. Alex, how far are you willing to take this reenactment?"

 

"I guess I haven't thought that much about it. What do you mean?"

 

"Are we going to start at the club? Drug you, bind you?"

 

Alex looked stunned for a long minute, obviously his mind had skated right over how the night had begun. 

 

"That's why you started to disagree at the doctor's office. I think I'd better join you and think about it a little."

 

His boys stripped and entered the tub on either side of him. No one spoke for a long time. Finally, Alex moved over to sit next to Walter and reached for his hand.

 

"I don't want to be tied, Walter. I think I'd panic. Could we start with the massage? It was so relaxing when you did it the first time."

 

"We can start anyway you feel comfortable, Alex."

 

"Thanks. Fox, will you help me set the stage? Walter, stay here until Fox comes for you."

 

Walter watched as his boys climbed out of the tub and left the room. Then he dropped his head back against the rim of the tub, chanting a mantra slowly under his breath as he prepared mentally for the night to come. For all his outward appearance of control, there was a part of him that was uncontrolled. 

 

Alex and Fox were his only weak spots. Only they had the power to hurt him. He never talked about his childhood with them, or anyone for that matter. He had loved his mother dearly, her death had cut him off from all thoughts of love until Fox had waltzed into his life. Then Adrian. 

 

When he thought of how close he had come to losing Fox that same night, he couldn't breath. Adrian had laughed as he pushed Fox back down, saying he could go for ice cream without an escort. 

 

Then they had found Alex and he had loved Alex from the first night. No one had really examined Walter's pain in this situation. He felt he had failed his lover and was still trying to come to terms with that. The mantra did its job and he was relaxed when Fox came for him.

 

Alex was in the center of bed belly down but raised on the foam, as he had been the first night. The table was covered with a towel, on that was placed the new bottle of massage oil Alex had picked out, a large tube of lube and a couple of hand towels. 

 

Alex's hands and legs spread but not bound. His head rose and he smiled sweetly at his lovers. Fox took a position on the bed next to Alex. Walter looked down at them for a long minute before he picked up the massage oil and climbed on the bed. 

 

Walter was methodical as he massaged Alex. Like the first time, the tension was soon replaced by a boneless relaxation as Alex gave himself up to the pleasure of Walter's strong touch. When the strong hand moved to his balls, Alex lifted his hips slightly. 

 

Walter watched as Fox took up his part and began to kiss Alex. Walter's hand moved forward to grasp Alex's cock, a little smile graced his face as Alex's hips rose higher. Alex froze when the wet tongue rubbed slowly over his hole. Walter continued to stroke his tongue over the sensitive spot making no move to push inside until Alex sighed into Fox's mouth and pushed back slightly.

 

Walter felt that was a signal to continue so he pressed his tongue inside. Shallow thrusts into and out of the opening. His hand continued to stroke Alex's thick cock. Fox pulled back to watch as Alex shuddered and came. 

 

Walter raised his head and grinned wolfishly at Fox, before moving to pull Fox into his mouth. Alex recovered from his own orgasm in time to watch Fox have his. 

 

"Alex, are you ready for me to try?" Walter's voice revealed none of his fear. If this didn't work, he didn't know how much more any of them could take. 

 

"Tie me."

 

"What?!" 

 

"I want it to be like the first time. I want you to know I trust you."

 

"Alex, you don't have to do that."

 

"I know, Walter. You've never made me do anything I didn't want to do. I think I lost sight of that until just now. I often fantasize about that night. Until just now I never realized that part of the reason I fantasize about it is the bondage."

 

"What do you mean?" Fox asked curiously.

 

"Being helpless made it so much more intense. I don't mean I always want it that way, cause I know I like being able to touch and taste when I want."

 

"I hate to bring it up but what about…" Walter trailed off thinking he should have left it alone. 

 

"He has no place here. What he did to me has no relationship to what my lovers do to me, or rather what I want my lovers to do to me. Dr. Craig has been telling me that for weeks. I think I finally understand what he means."

 

Walter looked deeply into Alex's eyes. Seeing only love and desire there, he nodded slowly. Walter and Fox secured Alex to the bed, making sure the cuffs would not injure him. Then Walter moved to the side of the bed so Alex could watch as he coated his cock with lube. 

 

Walter admired the way the green eyes darkened as a pink tongue slipped between Alex's lips to wet them. He bent over and placed a long kiss on those lips before moving onto the bed. He took the time to finger Alex open before he pressed his cockhead to the opening. 

 

Fox was kissing Alex again when Walter paused. He watched as Alex pulled away from Fox to hiss at him.

 

"Do it, now!"

 

Walter was so startled at the tone he pushed forward and sank in about half way. Alex sucked in a deep breath and all three men stopped moving. Walter could feel Alex's muscles begin to contract around him. He waited as the muscles slowly relaxed. 

 

"Now, Walter. I want it all."

 

Walter pushed forward until his balls rested against Alex's body. Once more no one moved until Alex pulled hard against his restraints, twisted his head and said two beautiful words to his lover.

 

"Fuck me!"

 

Walter moaned as Fox yelled "Whoo hoo!"

 

Walter's big hands wrapped around Alex's hips as he began to stroke in and out of his boy's ass. Slow and easy as Fox returned to kissing Alex. He continued at that pace until Alex starting making all his 'I need to come' noises. Then Walter settled into riding hard. 

 

Walter's balls pulled up close as Alex pulled away from Fox to wail, "Please, Walter."

 

"Come, Alex. Come for Daddy."

 

Alex screamed and his ass convulsed around Walter pulling Walter's come from him. Fox smiled at the two of them as they panted and when Walter moved off Alex, he whispered in his ear. Alex nodded. Walter watched as Fox moved to enter Alex. 

 

Fox was too excited by the way things were going to last very long. When he shuddered and moaned, Alex smiled at Walter sitting in the rocking chair. When Fox had calmed, they released Alex and the three staggered into the shower together. 

 

Alex insisted on calling Dr. Craig with the good news before they settled down to nap. 

 

 

Epilogue: 

 

Walter had been gone for over a month, the longest he had ever been away. Fox and Alex had been very happy to hear that he would be home on Thursday. Not that they had done without sex. He had given his boys strict instructions to fuck at least twice a day. They were more than happy to follow that instruction. 

 

But both of his boys had missed the long hard fucks he gave them. They also missed waking him up in the morning with Fox sucking his dick as Alex ate his ass. 

 

Alex had spent some of his extra time reading and learning everything he could about sex. One day as he was reading, he asked Fox why Walter never used the more innocuous term, rimming. Fox had laughed and told him Walter preferred to talk dirty. Said he had tried using all the proper terms when he took his human sexuality class and Walter had become deaf. Had insisted that Fox explain exactly what he meant. 

 

Fox had late classes on Thursday. Alex would normally just spend the time in the library if Walter didn't come to pick him up. Fox had decided to take Alex home then go back to class. He knew Walter would be wound up like the energizer bunny after being away from them so long. 

 

His reasoning was that Walter could fuck Alex into a puddle of sated flesh then he would have his turn when he got home. He pulled up in front of the house.

 

"Tell Walter that I'll be home right after class. You lubed like I told you, right?"

 

"Of course, I did. Do you think I'm stupid? I know we'll both be sore by morning."

 

Fox smile at his lover and they kissed goodbye before Alex slipped out of the car. He ran to the door and inside the house.

 

"Walter?"

 

"In here, Alex."

 

Alex dropped his backpack and ran to the den. Walter was sitting in his oversized chair in nothing but a pair of sweats. He raised his arms and Alex straddled him. The first kiss urgent, Walter's hands kneading the firm ass of his youngest lover. 

 

When Alex tried to put his hands down Walter's pants, he was stopped and his hands pulled behind his back.

 

"Not yet, Alex. I have a surprise for you."

 

"You do? What is it?"

 

"Be patient. Get up and take your clothes off for me. Are you lubed?"

 

"Yes. Fox made me take a small tube to school with me and had me do it right before he brought me home. He said that since you normally throw one of us down the minute you see us after your trips, that this time I'd better be ready in case you were too horny to stop for lube."

 

"So he thinks I can't show restraint?"

 

Alex giggled as he got up from Walter's lap and began to undress. Walter watched with glowing eyes as Alex did a sexy strip tease for him. He would have to ask Fox privately if Alex was still having nightmares. Alex had clung to him so tightly for a while. But his eyes looked happy. But then, being naked for Walter always did seem to make him happy.

 

When he stood nude, he gave Walter his best leer.

 

"Your turn."

 

"Come here. Close your eyes and keep them closed or no dessert tonight."

 

Alex made a pouty face at him but closed his eyes tightly. He heard Walter moving. He was tugged forward by Walter, guided down onto his lap. Alex felt the head of Walter's cock pressing against his hole. He pushed down slightly; feeling the pop as it breached the muscle ring. Two strong hands wrapped around his hips, he was pulled down as Walter arched up. 

 

"Yes! Welcome home, Walter."

 

Warm lips ghosted over Alex's.

 

"Good to be home. Fuck yourself on me, Alex. As slow or as fast as you want."

 

Alex's lips turned up in a smile as he pulled up slowly. The smile disappeared as his eyes flew open.

 

"Walter, you know I want it raw, want your come in me. Fox is the one who likes those French ticklers not me."

 

Alex had enjoyed the way they felt when Walter used them on him. Later though, he had told Walter he missed knowing Walter's come was inside him. Also the feel of come on his thighs as he went to the bathroom later. 

 

"It's not a condom."

 

"What?"

 

Alex twisted trying to see the part of Walter's dick that was outside his body as his hand reached to feel. His fingers rubbed over the round protrusions on the part of the cock outside his body. Walter watched amused as Alex pulled up and off him to inspect the additions to his body.

 

The slender hands rubbed slowly over each one. Alex noted that there was now a line of small beads up both sides of Walter's cock. A slightly larger bead positioned in the V at the head. 

 

"Walter, what are they?"

 

"They are surgical quality, perfectly safe, implanted rather than pierced. Pierced leaves the possibility of getting caught on things, like my buttons on my jeans. I didn't want to lose any of my boys' new toys. Plus bleeding might put a damper on the events. I thought my boys might enjoy them. They should rub you quite nicely in all the right places, but still let you have my come where you want it."

 

Alex smiled as he straddled Walter once more. Dropping himself hard on the big cock Walter held in position for him. He said nothing for several minutes as he worked himself on his lover's shaft.

 

"Oh, Daddy, this is so good."

 

Walter growled and Alex smiled. He wasn't a bit surprised to find himself face down on the sofa as a hard dick rammed into him. 

 

"You've been a bad boy, I can tell. Need to be punished. Need this little ass fucked hard as punishment."

 

Alex smiled into the throw pillow as Walter's deep voice roughened with every word. Fox had been right, it was easy to get a Daddy fucking. So easy that Alex had learned he never called Walter "Daddy" in public. He had forgotten Fox's warning only once. He was just glad it had been in the parking garage at Walter's BDSM club. 

 

The smile was soon replaced by a gasping, moaning boy as Daddy fucked him hard and fast. Pulling out all but the tip each time and ramming in to the hilt, grinding against the boy's sweet ass. 

 

"Gotta learn to be a good boy. Then Daddy won't have to punish you like this."

 

"I'll be good, Daddy. I promise."

 

"You always say that but you never do it."

 

"Please! Daddy. I love you. I'll be so good if you just let…"

 

"You want to come, boy? Do you think you've earned it?"

 

"Please! I'll do better next time, I promise."

 

Walter leaned down against Alex's back to whisper in his ear.

 

"Just this once."

 

Walter's head moved to bite a tender throat. His hand reached underneath his boy's body to pull violently at the straining cock he found there. Alex's back arched, he screamed into the pillow, his ass tightened, his cock exploded, and Walter tasted blood. 

 

Sometime later, Alex swam up into wonderful sensation of a Walter blanket and a hard cock still buried inside him. 

 

"Walter?"

 

"You back with me?"

 

"Yes. God, I love when you fuck me that way."

 

"You don't think I'm through, do you? I wasn't going to come without my boy alert to feel me do it."

 

A low groan issued from the hot body under him and a muttered, "I am so fucked. I won't be able to move in the morning."

 

"You better be. I expect my usual morning wake up from my boys."

 

As he spoke, he lifted up onto his knees behind Alex. His strong hands lifted the slender hips and he thrust deeply into Alex. A few hard snaps of his hips and he flooded Alex's bowels with his come. Smiled as he felt Alex tighten to milk his cock. 

 

Sliding his arms under the boy, he lifted him and pulled back so that Alex was in his lap still impaled. The boy sighed happily and dropped his head on a broad shoulder, exposing his neck for any attention Walter wanted to give it.

 

"I'm so glad you're home. I miss you so much when you're gone."

 

"I miss you, too. So, think Fox will like the new toys?"

 

"Fox will love them."

 

"What about you?"

 

"I liked you just fine before, but they do feel good. Can I eat your ass now? I mean, in case I can't move in the morning."

 

"I need a shave. Didn't bother while I was gone. Plus I like the way you do it. Want to do it now while we talk about what games to play this weekend? Oh, and I brought home other new toys."

 

"What? Tell me!"

 

"You're so impatient. You've seen all the toys you are going to see until Fox gets home. Now get up and go start the tub. We'll soak for a while, then you can shave me."

 

Walter watched as Alex rose from his lap. Alex turned and kissed him before heading out the door. Walter smiled as the boy rubbed absentmindedly at the come starting to trickle down his legs. If Walter had been less generously endowed, maybe his come would stay where he deposited it longer. But neither of his boys seemed to mind.

 

Once in the bathroom Walter decided to let Alex shave him first. He figured that Alex needed to get used to his new look. 

 

"Alex, why don't you clean up a little while the tub fills and we'll get the shaving out of the way first."

 

Alex smiled and nodded. Walter walked over to the bench that normally was used for playtime. He positioned himself so he could watch Alex in the mirror as he worked. Alex took a fast swipe at his legs and ass with a cloth and then hurried to gather the shaving stuff. 

 

Fox had taught him how to use the straight razor and Alex had proved so adept at it that Fox had gladly relinquished the shaving duties to him. So now Alex kept Walter and Fox smooth and Walter took care of him. Walter liked for them all to have hair free asses and balls. Neither of his boys minded since they both liked getting oral. 

 

Walter liked having Alex do this as much for the serious look of concentration on his face as for the grooming effects. Alex took the old fashioned mug and ran a little water into it. He set it next to Walter on the bench. Then he stropped the razor to be sure it was good and sharp. 

 

Walter smiled as he watched Alex's preparations. He watched closely as the boy made a good lather in the mug and reached to hold his cheeks apart to help with the process. Once Alex had him soaped properly he got down to business. 

 

Alex's tongue peeked between his teeth as he held Walter open and began to shave him. When he wiped the razor the first time, he stopped long enough to turn off the water in the tub. He came back and Walter watched as Alex finished. 

 

"Turn over, Walter, so I can get to your balls."

 

Walter turned over and relaxed back his eyes closed as Alex finished up. He lips quirked up as Alex took a few minutes to examine the additions to his lover's body. 

 

"Fox will definitely love these. Plus he'll be happy to know that you were thinking of him while you were away."

 

"They aren’t just for Fox, Alex. And I thought about you a lot while I was away, too."

 

"I know, Walter. Your phone calls told us how much you missed us. I hope you don't have to be gone so long in the future. Fox and I love each other but the bed seems empty without you in it."

 

"It was hard for me, as well. I miss waking up and having a warm boy on each side of me. Come on, let's get in the tub."

 

The two men were still soaking and enjoying the jets when Fox came home. They were so relaxed that he was in the doorway before they knew he was home. 

 

"Now there's a sight I've missed. Got room for me in there?"

 

"Always."

 

Fox hurried to strip and Alex scooted forward when he approached the tub. He turned to face them as Fox settled between Walter's legs. Fox gave him a puzzled look and was about to ask what was going on when he felt the head of Walter's cock press against him.

 

"Is that a pickle…"

 

"You better be lubed, Fox." Walter growled at him.

 

"I am. Do you take me for an idiot?"

 

Alex grinned as Walter's hands moved through the water. Fox was lifted slightly and then pulled back down hard. Alex's grin grew as Fox's eyes widened.

 

"Walter, you wearing rubbers in the tub now?" Fox's voice sounded puzzled. 

 

"It's not a rubber. I had some alterations done while I was away."

 

Alex watched as Fox's hand moved down to inspect as he had earlier. 

 

"Walter, I didn't think you would do it. I thought it was a joke."

 

"Guess you should pay attention next time he jokes. Just wait, Fox, you're gonna love them."

 

"Walter, please can we do this in the bedroom? I want to see them, see how it looks as you fuck me with them."

 

"Yeah, we can."

 

Alex was the first out of the tub. He threw a towel at each of them. None of them bothered to dry thoroughly. Alex took up a position at the foot of the bed so he could watch Walter's ass as he fucked Fox. Fox positioned himself on the pillow as he waited for Walter to join them. 

 

"Want to tape it?" Walter asked before he came over to the bed.

 

"Yes! I'll get tapes."

 

"No need, Alex. I put in new ones before you got home. Knowing our voyeur, I figured he'd want it on tape."

 

Walter flipped the switch that started the cameras. Crawling up the bed toward Fox he dropped kisses as he went starting at the ankle. Fox sighed and spread his legs wide for his Daddy Bear. Walter lifted Fox's legs to rest on his shoulders. Walter knew the best way to arrange his boys when they made tapes. 

 

Later Alex would take the three tapes and edit them into one really good homemade porn tape for them. Walter had suggested that Alex take film classes. He had such a talent for putting the best pieces of action together. 

 

Fox watched in the mirror above him as Walter pushed his newly augmented dick inside him. The feeling was different from the French ticklers. The small balls rolled inside him with much greater stimulation than the nubs on the condoms had. And in the position he was being held, the larger one at the head was doing wonderful things to his prostate.

 

He moaned as he watched Walter move in and out of his body. Normally his eyes would have been shut to concentrate on the feelings but the visual stimulus was what Fox craved this time. Fox arched up toward the invasion, whimpering.

 

"Harder, Walter, please! Don't make me wait. We can do slow later."

 

"If that's what my little slut needs."

 

Walter tightened his grip on Fox's hips and pumped hard and fast into his lover. He could hear Alex panting behind him and knew Alex was as much on edge as he and Fox. Walter's balls pulled up and he grunted.

 

"Come, boys. Now!"

 

He heard Alex's wail behind him as Fox screeched. Walter added a bellow of his own to the sounds in the room. Walter rolled to the side pulling Fox with him so he was still inside him. He motioned for Alex to join them. Alex pulled the covers up over them. 

 

Walter kissed the all ready sleeping Fox on the back of the neck as Alex kissed him the same way. He never liked leaving his boys but he always loved coming home to them. His last thought before he too slept was that the weekend would be a lot of fun when the boys saw the other new toys he'd bought. 

 

Especially when they found out that he had decided to let them tie him up for a change.

 

Fin


	2. Enslaved [Deleted scene I]

Alex and Fox came home a little late one Friday after classes to find Walter dressed in leathers.

 

Fox smiled and Alex looked a question at them. 

 

"Hurry, boys. We have reservations for dinner at seven. I put your things out on the bed. And there's new cologne for you to wear. Want my boys to smell extra nice tonight."

 

Alex followed Fox into the bathroom and started to strip while Fox turned on the shower. 

 

"Fox, what's going on?"

 

"Walter's taking us to his club."

 

"Club?"

 

"Walter's a member of a private BDSM club. They must have someone new doing a scene tonight. Or maybe someone he knows and likes. Now hurry! We don't want to be late for dinner. They serve the best steaks and seafood on the East Coast."

 

Alex stepped into the shower while Fox shaved. Then they switched places. Alex stopped by the bed and looked at the *clothing* Walter had left on the bed for them.

 

"Fox, we can't go out of the house in just that."

 

"Sure, we can. We'll be getting in the car here and getting out in an enclosed private parking garage. Only other members and club personnel will see us."

 

Alex picked up the little pouch of cloth. It was so tiny that the only way it would hold their cock and balls was if they were totally soft. Even the slight beginning of an erection and they would be showing the world their assets. 

 

Fox reached to take it and positioned Alex inside. He had just finished *dressing* himself when Walter's voice came from the doorway. 

 

"I'll be envy of everyone there when they see how beautiful my boys are. Did you remember the cologne?"

 

"Just going to do that now."

 

Fox applied cologne to all Alex's pulse points then his own. Walter walked over and opened the top drawer of his chest. He removed two jeweler's boxes and walked toward them. Placing one on the bed, he opened the blue one and took out something Alex couldn't quite see. 

 

Fox turned his back to Walter and Alex watched as an exquisite golden collar was placed around Fox's throat and fastened. Walter then picked up the green box and removed another collar from it.

 

"Come here, Alex. I want you to see it before I put it on you."

 

Alex moved to his lover and took the offered collar to look at it. It was heavier than he expected. This was not a cheap dime store trinket. It had obviously been specially made. On one side his name had been engraved in a beautiful flowing script. On the side that would soon be facing the world was engraved 'Walter's'. Nothing more, just that possessive. 

 

He handed it back and turned for Walter to fasten it at his throat. The metal was cold, but warmed quickly as he ran his fingers over it. He saw Fox smiling at him. 

 

"Feels nice to wear tangible proof of his love for us, doesn't it?"

 

"No one ever gave me anything so beautiful. Thank you, Walter."

 

"You're welcome, now get on your socks and boots. We're going to be late for our reservation if we don't hurry."

 

Walter had their leather trench coats out for them to wear. Alex was glad to see they would have something to cover themselves if needed. He had been afraid that Walter was going to make them go out in just the boots and pouches, even thought it was probably in the low fifties outside. 

 

Fox was practically dancing as they walked out to the car. His excitement communicating itself to Alex. Walter was grinning at them, his beautiful boys.

 

"Fox, ride in back with Alex and explain to him how he is to behave once we reach the club."

 

"Walter, will you…"

 

"Nothing formal. But I'm sure I'll want people to see how talented my boys are at some point. But I won't be taking either of you on the platform."

 

"Who's going to be there tonight?"

 

"Brandon's going to be there with his new boy."

 

"He found someone? I'm so glad. Should I try and talk to the boy?"

 

"Not tonight. But I did tell Brandon he could send the boy over any time to meet you two."

 

Fox turned his attention to giving Alex a crash course in how to behave while in public with your Master. He whispered to Alex that Walter must have a lot of faith in him to be taking him there without several hours of practice at home. 

 

They pulled into a parking garage and Walter parked in a numbered spot. He gave a brief order to Alex to remember the number and floor. As soon as they stepped out of the car, he took two lightweight leashes from his pocket and attached them to the small ring in each of the collars. 

 

Alex reached for Fox's hand as Walter led them to the elevator. They stepped off the elevator and Walter took their coats to hand over to an attendant. Alex wasn't as uncomfortable as he expected to be since the attendant was wearing even less than he was. Alex didn't actually consider a cock ring to be clothing.

 

He noticed that there were more undressed bodies than clothed ones. Another pretty boy led them to a booth and Alex waited as the boy was told that Walter would allow his "pets" to eat at the table with him that night. The table was pulled out and Walter settled in the center and indicated that his boys were to sit one on either side. 

 

One menu was left on the table along with a card on which Walter checked several boxes. Walter looked over the menu and when the waiter appeared, he gave him the order as well as the card. Alex wanted to ask but he remembered Fox's instruction to only speak when spoken to.

 

Dinner was as delicious as Fox had told him it would be. Walter ordered prime rib and lobsters tail. He even ordered Alex Chocolate Death for dessert. 

 

After dinner, he again led them from the room and back to the elevators. This time when they got off, they entered a big room. Walter stopped and turned to Alex. 

 

"Look at the room now, Alex. Once we are seated you are to keep your eyes down except when told otherwise."

 

Fox squeezed his hand and watched Alex out of the corner of his eye as Alex took in the big room. In the center was a raised platform, which he assumed was where the "scenes" would take place. He hoped Walter would let him watch at least one. 

 

The entire ceiling was covered in mirrors: later Walter would explain they were there to allow people with a bad angle of the scene to be able to watch in the mirrors. Around the room were loveseats and sofas. Each with a low sturdy table in front of it. At the end of each was a low cabinet covered with a towel. As he scanned the room, Alex realized that each cabinet had a different assortment of toys, lubes and hand towels.

 

With a grin, Walter watched him take it in. Now that Alex was getting over his ordeal, every adventure with him made the world new for Walter and Fox. Seeing things through their young lover's eyes and perspective was magical. 

 

"Ready, Alex?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Walter's big hand cupped his head and he kissed him briefly. Then turning, he moved across the room to a sofa on the far side. He settled in the center and dropped thick pillows on either side for his boys. They knelt on the pillows and he took the leashes off and dropped them casually on the cabinet. 

 

He reached and pulled them to lean against his legs. When a waiter approached, he ordered a drink and water for his boys. Before the waiter came back a man stopped at the table.

 

"Hello, Walter. Got a new boy, what I can see looks nice."

 

"Alexei, stand."

 

Alex rose gracefully to his feet and stood hands behind his back as Fox had instructed. He felt the heat rise and knew he was blushing as Walter casually pulled his cock and balls out of the pouch to display to the strange man. His blush deepened as Walter expertly brought him to a full erection.

 

"Pretty, isn't he? I picked him up a few months ago. He's been very easy to train. Eats ass like you wouldn't believe."

 

Only Fox's firm instructions that he must not let Walter down kept him from groaning. Walter had not taken him out to any place where they could be openly gay since he had been kidnapped, so he wasn't used to being shown off like Fox was. 

 

"Alexei, raise your head and let Mark see how pretty your eyes are."

 

Alex did as he was told and looked at the man standing by the table. 

 

"He's beautiful. Would you consider letting me do a scene with him?"

 

"I haven't trained him to the whip yet. I don't want to take a chance on marring his skin. He's still so young. Maybe in a few years."

 

"Well, should you grow tired of him, give me first bid."

 

"I'll keep that in mind, Mark."

 

Mark walked away and Walter pulled Alex down into his lap. Fox reached to put his hand on Alex's trembling leg. Walter nuzzled against Alex's throat and whispered.

 

"Don't worry, Alex. I'd *never* let that man touch you. Only Fox and I will ever touch you. Now calm down, although the crowd will just think that I have you excited."

 

Walter's big hand stroked Alex's cock, his thumb rubbing over the head until the first drops appeared. Holding out his hand to Fox, they both watched as Fox cleaned the pre-come from his fingers. 

 

"Back on your pillow, Cherry Boy. Show's about to start. Brandon is going to be on first so you both may watch. Especially since his boy will probably be coming over to meet you both soon." 

 

Alex slipped out of Walter's lap and took his position on the pillow. Fox reached to hold his hand as Walter began to play with their hair. 

 

Alex watched with fascination as the platform was set up for the first scene. A modified version of stocks was brought out and quickly locked in place. 

 

A man in a monk's robe came through the door at the far side of the room pulling along a totally naked boy. The monk was older, slender, his hair shot through with gray. The boy looked barely legal, his thin body lacking the development age would bring. His hair was jet black and later Alex would learn that he had eyes as blue as the sky after a cleansing rain.

 

Alex wondered if this would be as big a turn on as watching Fox and Walter. He looked over at Fox and knew it was for him. Fox's erection was sticking up out of the pouch. Alex's had gone down a little but since Walter hadn't covered him, he was on display to anyone who wanted to look. 

 

He turned back to see that the boy was being fastened into the stocks. The monk turned to face the crowd. 

 

"I bring before you a disobedient boy for public punishment."

 

Someone from the crowd called out.

 

"Friar, what sin has the boy committed?"

 

"He has broken his vows by touching himself. He was told when he entered the order that only the elders are allowed the pleasures of the flesh. He is a handsome boy and sooner or later one of the elders would have sought him out."

 

"Friar, is this his first offence?" This time it was Walter who asked the question.

 

"Sadly, no. I punished him privately for his first offence. I must bear the burden of making an incorrect decision."

 

The monk walked over to the boy, reached out, grabbing the boy's hanging genitals, he squeezed around the base waving them for the audience to see. Alex squirmed on his pillow. 

 

Walter leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Easy, Alex. Nothing happens here that is not properly negotiated. The boy has agreed to the things that will happen to him. Brandon probably even practiced the entire scene with him yesterday or the day before."

 

Alex settled back and watched as Brandon proceeded to punish the boy. First, he squeezed the balls down to the extreme bottom of the sac, and then he hit them several times until they were bright red. The only sounds from the boy were low moans and Alex realized that the boy's cock was beginning to harden. 

 

Fox was squirming on his pillow; Walter reached down and pinched the head of Fox's dick until his erection went down part way. Alex watched as the punishment continued.

 

"See how disobedient and willful the lad is?" Brandon asked.

 

He emphasized his statement by smacking the erect cock. Said cock bobbed and the "willful boy" uttered his first words.

 

"Please, Friar, give me release."

 

"You will be silent, boy!"

 

Another hard smack that made the cock swing to the side and brought a deeper moan than the ones before. Brandon spent several minutes at that point slapping the cock from side to side. Alex saw movement behind them but he was focused on the boy and his reactions to having his cock whipped. 

 

Alex jumped when Walter reached down and pinched him as he had Fox earlier. He got the point in a hurry, as his erection wilted. Alex turned back in time to see Brandon walk behind the boy and pick up a switch. The noise it made as Brandon tested it made Alex's balls tighten. 

 

He couldn't believe the noises that began to pour from the boy as the switch was applied to his back, ass and thighs. He felt a twinge of deep sympathy as he saw the straining cock leaking and the boy writhing, uselessly trying to fuck the air. 

 

Brandon walked around the boy and waited until the head raised and the boy made eye contact. "Do you think you have learned your lesson, boy?"

 

"Yes, Sir. I won’t touch myself again. I will wait for an elder to give me release." The boy was panting and the words sounded rough. 

 

"Good, boy. I will permit you release. How would you like to receive it?"

 

"Please, Sir, enter me. Take pleasure from me."

 

"Very well, boy."

 

Brandon dropped his robe and Alex gasped as he saw that the slender man was almost as well endowed as his Walter. A condom was quickly donned and lubed then Brandon entered his boy. The fuck was quick but never the less good for both men if their reactions were any indication. 

 

Alex shivered as the boy cried out and arched his back, his come spraying toward the audience. Walter's hand caressed Alex's shoulder gently. 

 

When Brandon pulled out, he disposed of the condom in a small trash bag, then opened the stocks and gathered his boy into his arms. His hands caressing as the boy shook against him. Alex couldn't hear the words but the boy nodded several times. 

 

Alex and Fox both sighed as the boy raised his head to be kissed gently. Walter bent down again to Alex. "Do you see the love they feel?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Walter's smile widened as Alex used the form of address Fox had instructed him to use tonight. He had expected Alex to forget in the aftermath of seeing his first scene by strangers. He kissed Alex then turned and kissed Fox.

 

"Fox, on the table."

 

Fox grinned as he rose hurriedly to do as he was told. 

 

"Alex, get the gloves for me."

 

Alex turned to the cabinet and saw that there was a pair of long heavy rubber gloves on the cabinet. Walter held out his hands. Alex managed to get them on Walter without too much trouble. Without being told Alex then picked up the lube and applied a generous amount to each of the gloves. 

 

"Alex, you may kiss Fox while I begin getting him open."

 

Alex knee-walked to the end of the table where Fox's head was resting. He always loved kissing Fox. It was one of his favorite things to do and Walter seemed to love watching them do it. He kept his attention firmly routed on Fox and making the kisses as sweet as possible. He had found that Walter often had them kiss as a way of getting their attention on each other and away from what he was doing. 

 

He knew, however, the moment that the largest part of Walter's hand entered Fox's body. Fox screamed into his mouth and Walter chuckled from his position between the spread legs of his lover. Alex raised his head to look just as Walter pushed in a little deeper and Fox whimpered. 

 

"Want to come, slut?"

 

"Yes, Master. Please!"

 

"Suck him, Alex. Let him come in your mouth."

 

Alex hurried to move into position to do as he was told. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Walter pulled out then pushed back in and turned his hand. Then Fox was exploding in his mouth and he was too busy to watch anything else Walter might be doing.

 

As he made sure he had not missed a drop, he heard Walter say "Good boys!" and heard another voice near by commenting on how deep Walter had gone.

 

Alex sat back waiting for Walter to indicate what he should do next. Walter stripped off the gloves and dropped them in the trash container at the end of the sofa. He then reached for a towel and wiped as much lube as possible from Fox's ass. Picking up the white article that was lying on the cabinet, he slipped in under Fox and fastened it around him to absorb the lube that would drain from his body when he rose from the table. 

 

"Walter, it's good to see you. I certainly don't have to ask how Fox is doing. This must be your new boy. What's his name again?"

 

"Alexei, stand and let Brandon look at you."

 

Alex stood quickly and placed his hands behind his back. He could almost feel the man's eyes on his body. 

 

"May I?"

 

"Yes."

 

Brandon placed a finger under Alex's chin and lifted his head. He caressed the jaw line slowly. 

 

"He's very beautiful, Walter. I'm happy you and Fox found someone new to love. This is my new lover, Eli. What did you think of our scene?"

 

"Very well done. It was very moving for my boys as well." 

 

Brandon leaned down and touched Fox's face softly. "I don't think Fox will remember it when he finally comes back down. May I bring Eli over to talk with your boys tomorrow? Maybe you and I could have a game of chess?"

 

"That would be nice. Come for lunch and stay for dinner if you like."

 

"We'll do that. See you then."

 

Alex was still standing as Brandon led Eli across the room to a loveseat. He watched as they settled and Brandon pulled the boy to rest against him. Holding him close and stroking his hair.

 

"Alex, sit." Alex dropped down onto the pillow next to Walter and lowered his eyes. Fox was still drifting and every now and then Walter would reach out and caress him. The next scene was being prepared by the time Fox was able to scoot off the table and take his place next to Walter on the floor. 

 

They were not allowed to watch the next scene. During it Walter decided he needed release and had his boys suck him off. The scene that followed was Mark and an older man. Walter gave them permission to watch.

 

Alex noticed that Fox did not have a physical reaction to the opening of this scene as he had with Brandon's. The older man was placed against a cross and wrists and ankles bound. Mark shook out a long wicked looking whip. He gave no introduction to the scene as the others had. He spoke no words at all. 

 

The man was soon writhing and screaming as the whip landed on his back and ass. Mark did not let up until there were several bloody stripes across the back and ass. Mark then ripped open his pants, fumbled on a condom and rammed into the man with no preparation and no lube as far as Alex could see. He rubbed against the man, smearing his blood. When he was finished, there was no tender cuddling as there had been with Brandon and Eli. He simply released the man and walked away from him. 

 

Walter once more whispered into Alex's shell of an ear. "You have just seen what I consider to be a corruption of what BDSM should be."

 

"But I thought you said everything is negotiated."

 

"It is, but that does not change the fact that after the pain should come pleasure, or at least comfort. I don't know how he keeps finding people who will let him use them that way."

 

Walter had ordered them all a drink and they relaxed against his legs as they enjoyed them. 

 

"We'll stay for one more scene then we're going home. I want you to see another really good example. The way it will be set up you will get a better view if you watch in the mirrors."

 

Walter didn't point out that it would also allow him to watch Alex's reactions to what was going on. The next scene was an elaborate fantasy of a sultan being given a pretty male slave. The slave gave every indication of being terrified of his new master. Especially when he saw the master's size. 

 

But the master was gentle with the slave. What followed was a slow seduction. With the slave crying out at the end with the wonderful climax the master had given him. 

 

Walter had slipped down to sit on the floor between his boys, stroking them gently, as the scene became more intense. When he saw that the scene was nearing it's end, he whispered to his boys to come and they erupted for him. He held them close as they panted, watched the slave being tenderly cleaned and petted as he too recovered. 

 

When his boys were breathing normally again, Walter sent Fox to the bathroom to clean up as he got their coats. The trip to the parking garage in the elevator silent. They had reached the car when Alex spoke. 

 

"Daddy, are all Doms hung?"

 

He heard Fox snicker and realized what he had said a nanosecond before his coat was being pulled off him. Then he found himself spread, face down on the back of the car. One large hand held him in place as he heard the sound of Walter's pants being opened. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw Fox reaching into his pocket and felt the cold lube hit his hole. 

 

"Boy, it is no concern of yours how any Dom is hung. There is only one cock whose size matters to you and that is mine. Your only concern should be in pleasing your Daddy."

 

Alex moaned as Walter's big cock pushed into his body. Walter rode him hard. Driving deeply into his ass with each forward thrust. Alex heard someone say, "Fuck that boy's ass." 

 

He knew he was blushing again and wondered if the man he heard was staying around for the show. Fox had warned him to be careful where and when he called Walter Daddy and he wasn't sure why he had said it that way. Maybe he was feeling a little left out since Walter had put Fox on display by fisting him earlier. 

 

Walter's movements became erratic but no less forceful. When he bent over Alex and nipped at his neck, Alex almost lost it. He sighed as the big hands slipped under his body, lifting him to stand back to chest. He moaned with embarrassment as Walter turned to put his own ass against the car, exposing Alex for the crowd that had gathered to see. 

 

Using his hands and his strong thighs, Walter moved Alex's body up and down on his cock. His attention on how the boy was blushing and how the tight ass was working on him. Walter ignored the crowd, he often fucked his boys in front of people in this building. It was part of the reason he was a member, to publicly use his boys. It was a 'Look what I have!' kind of thing. 

 

He heard the whimper that was coming from Alex and knew the boy was desperately holding onto his control. Pulling Alex down tight against his body, Walter dropped a hand to stroke the straining cock and whispered in his ear. 

 

"Come for Daddy, boy. Milk me good. Make your Daddy happy."

 

Alex growled and his cock sprayed come toward the watching audience. Walter let out a loud grunt and tried to push farther into his lover's body as he flooded him with come. The applause brought an even deeper red to Alex's face, which he turned to try and hide against Walter's neck. 

 

Walter chuckled against the head resting on his shoulder. 

 

"Daddy is very proud of his good boy. You made Daddy come so good." 

 

He continued to stroke Alex until the boy whimpered at the over stimulation. Fox leaned in to kiss Alex on the back of his neck.

 

"Alex, you guys looked great. They'll be talking about this little show for weeks."

 

Alex groaned again and whispered, "Are they still watching?"

 

"A few. There are always the diehard fans who stay until Elvis leaves the building." Fox's voice held his amusement as he answered. 

 

"Walter is better looking than Elvis ever was."

 

"Why, thank you, Alex. Come on let's go home. I think I want to make a sandwich with my boys before I go to sleep. 

 

TTFN


	3. Enslaved [Deleted scene II]

Walter was sitting at his desk, when the tone that signaled the gate had opened sounded. His cock immediately began to rise. He ignored it as he made a few last notes about the file he had picked up that morning. He had just placed the file in his bottom drawer and turned the key when he heard his lover call out to him.

 

"Daddy?"

 

His cock rose to full size and he turned to face the door. In the last few months his Alex had become quite the *Daddy's boy*. It was vastly entertaining to watch him be *bad* so he would be *punished*. So Walter was anxious to see what he had come up with now. 

 

"In my office, boy."

 

He waited as he heard Alex's footsteps in the hallway. He managed to keep the smile off his face as Alex appeared in the doorway. He held open his arms, Alex crossed hurriedly, tugging his jeans open, to settle in Walter's lap. Walter shifted his boy so he could slip a hand down the back of the open pants, fingers probing to enter a slick hole.

 

"How was school?"

 

"Fine."

 

"Something wrong, boy? What happened?"

 

Alex ducked his head to bury his face in Walter's throat. His voice was a low whisper.

 

"I was bad today."

 

Walter breathed in the scent of the soft hair that caressed his jaw. Walter's fingers slipped into and out of the tight hole as he waited to see what *sin* Alex had committed in the short hours he had been gone.

 

"What did you do?"

 

"There's a boy in one of my classes who's been really friendly to me. Today he followed me into the bathroom."

 

"Go on."

 

"He pushed me into a stall and said he wanted to see my dick. Then he opened his jeans and showed me his."

 

"You boys are a little old to be playing 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours', don't you think?"

 

"Yes, Daddy. I knew I shouldn't. He pulled on my pants and the buttons came undone. Then he reached inside and pulled it out."

 

"You let him touch you?" Walter thundered as Alex shivered against him.

 

"I'm sorry. I know I was bad. I know you have to punish me."

 

"Is that all that happened?"

 

"No, Sir. He kissed me."

 

"On the mouth?"

 

"No." 

 

"Where did he kiss you, boy?" Walter was so amused by the story that he found it difficult to keep his voice stern. He knew that Alex's trembling was his arousal and not fear.

 

"Here." Alex pulled his briefs aside to touch the purple head of his hard-on. 

 

"You let him kiss your dick? You know that only Fox and I are allowed to kiss you there. What were you thinking? You didn't let him do anything else, did you?"

 

Alex burrowed deeper into Walter's throat and was silent.

 

"Boy! Tell me what else you let him do." Walter roared

 

"He sucked me." 

 

Alex's voice shook as the first drops appeared on the head of his cock. Walter collected them with his thumb, bringing it to his mouth to savor.

 

"On the desk, NOW!"

 

Alex hurried to position himself over the edge of the desk that was always polished from their bodies being used there. He gripped the edges tightly as Walter yanked his pants down far enough to get to his ass. Walter pushed his own sweats down just enough to set his cock free. 

 

Reaching into his desk, he pulled out the toy he had purchased that morning for his Alex. He had long enjoyed the fact that Alex's balls hung lower than his own or Fox's. He had purchased a weighted ball stretcher to make them hang even lower. He fastened it carefully, not wanting to pinch.

 

Alex's breath hitched up another notch. Walter had been threatening to do this to him. He wasn't sure why this was a turn on but then he was still learning. He allowed a scream to escape his lips as Walter's huge cock drove into him without any finesse. 

 

"You've been a very bad boy. Have to punish you."

 

Each word was punctuated with a hard thrust into the tight ass of his boy. 

 

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't do it again. Please it hurts!"

 

"Punishment is supposed to hurt. I need to teach you to do what is right."

 

"Daddy, it's so big. It hurts when you put it in me so deep. I'll be good. I promise. Please don't hurt me any more."

 

Walter smiled at the dialogue. Alex was gripping the desk tightly. If anyone who did not know them saw and heard this little scene, they would think he was in pain. But if they looked closely, they would see the boy's slender hips pushing back to meet his Daddy's. One look in his eyes would have revealed his lust. And if all that failed then seeing his engorged cock should have told the truth of the situation.

 

"Have to hurt you. Have to make you learn. Need to fuck my boy hard."

 

Alex moaned as Walter's words spiked his desire. He'd spent a good deal of thought on this aspect of their relationship. He loved being dominated. He had never suspected he would feel that way before he knew Walter. But nothing about Walter's dominance was scary to him. He didn't think Walter would ever scare him, again. 

 

Walter spent several long minutes thrusting into his boy. Each time going in deep and hard. A few times Alex wailed softly as his sweet spot was rammed into, his ass tightening down on his lover. 

 

"Gonna come, boy. But don't think your punishment is over. This is for letting him see and touch you. I'll punish you later for letting him suck you and giving my come away to another."

 

Walter's hips thrust forward; grinding against Alex's sweet ass, he grunted as he emptied into the body splayed on his desk. He continued to grind against his lover for several minutes after his balls had emptied. Bending forward he got his hands under Alex and lifted him, keeping his cock inside. Walter managed to get them seated in his chair.

 

Alex let his head drop to the side giving Walter free access to his throat. Gentle lips kissed and sucked the skin there, as two strong hands caressed his balls and cock. The boy's sighs soon became whimpers then a loud shout as he erupted with his own orgasm. Walter smiled against the skin he was marking. Wrapping his arms tightly around Alex, Walter waited for the boy to calm. 

 

"Alex, I have to go to New York on business this weekend. I thought since Fox is up there with his class, you should go with me. You and I will make like tourists on Friday while he is busy and then we'll have Friday night to go out on the town together. Then Saturday, the two of you can have some time alone while I take care of my business. How does that sound?"

 

"Sounds great. Does Fox know?"

 

"Not yet. I only found out I needed to go there today while you were at school. We'll look for an anniversary gift for you while we're there."

 

"Anniversary?"

 

"You didn't think Fox and I would forget your anniversary with us did you? When we come back, I'll set up a box for you at the bank like I did for Fox on our first."

 

Alex twisted on Walter's lap to look at him.

 

"Box? I don't understand."

 

"Alex, I will not discuss my business with you. But I will tell you that it is possible that one day I won't return home. I don't think that will happen, I'm very careful, but I would be irresponsible if I did not make arrangements for my boys to be taken care of if that did happen."

 

"Walter, I love you. I don't care about that other stuff. I don't ever want to lose you."

 

"I don't intend to let you lose me. But someday I will die, hopefully in my own bed with my lovers beside me. When that time comes I want you to have the freedom to travel or do what you want."

 

"I still don't understand what you mean to do."

 

"On my first anniversary with Fox, I opened a safety deposit box for him. Each time I get paid for a job a portion of the money goes in the box. Now I'll open a box for you and do the same."

 

"Did you have a box for Adrian?"

 

"Yes. When he was killed I donated the money to alcohol treatment centers. I felt that's what he would have wanted."

 

"So the money is just there in case something happens?"

 

"Yes. For school if you aren't finished with that yet, or for you to have a comfortable retirement someday. Now up! Let's get showered and decide what to have for dinner."

 

++++++++++++++

 

Saturday morning the boys came awake as Walter kissed them. 

 

"I'm going to take care of business. Should be back around lunchtime. Alex, why don't you tell Fox about being punished on Monday."

 

Alex grinned sleepily at his *Daddy* and nodded. Walter planted another kiss on each cheek - the ones exposed near the middle of the bed and headed toward the door.

 

"Love you, boys. Be back soon."

 

Fox shifted closer to Alex and nuzzled behind his ear.

 

"So, tell me what my bad little brother did that got him punished." 

 

Alex could feel Fox's smile and pushed his sweet little ass back against him. Guess it was time for his *big brother* to punish him as well. He grinned before he launched into his tale.

 

"Well, you see, there's a guy in one of my classes and…"

 

"Alex, you didn't! No wonder Daddy punished you. I think I should punish you as well."

 

"Don't you want to hear what happened?"

 

"Later. Right now I just want to fuck my little brother."

 

Alex smirked as Fox pushed him over onto his stomach. He was still slick from their play with Walter a few hours before. He moaned with pretend pain as Fox shoved his dick in deep. 

 

"Fox, please. Daddy punished me already. Three times."

 

"Three times? He must have been really upset with you. Why three times?"

 

"Once for letting the guy see me and touch me, once for letting him suck me, and once for giving away my come."

 

"Whose come?"

 

"Sorry, Fox. Daddy's and your's."

 

Fox grinned as he began to move, driving deep into Alex's young body. Fox considered that he had the most enviable position in their relationship. He got to bottom to an older man who catered to all his darkest kinks and he got to top a sweet twink whenever he wanted. 

 

Leaning down to make full body contact, Fox reached to hold Alex's wrists. He loved holding him like that but always watched for any sign that Alex was bothered by it. Neither Fox nor Walter wanted to remind him of his kidnapping and rape. 

 

Alex was panting softly as he tried for enough leverage to push up against Fox, but Fox had him spread too wide, so he gave up and enjoyed. When Fox's lips closed against the tender throat to suck a new mark on it, Alex began to whine.

 

"Please, Fox!"

 

"Please what, Alex?"

 

"Fuck me harder! Make me come."

 

"Now, the naughty little brother thinks he should be allowed to come? This is punishment remember?"

 

"Foxxxxx." The plaintive wail of his name almost caused Fox to shoot. He went still instead and stepped up the assault on his lover's neck. Alex's muscles contracted tightly around him. Knowing he couldn't last much longer, he let go of Alex's hands; using his hands for support he gave Alex what he wanted. Pounding into Alex hard and fast until he lost control and shot high inside.

 

Rolling them over so Alex was resting on him, Fox grasped Alex's cock firmly and stroked him with fast jerky movements. Alex sighed Fox's name as he shot into the air, his come raining down on and around them. 

 

Both men lay there panting and slowly slid back into sleep. Waking later Alex peeled his body away as Fox growled loudly at him.

 

"We have to stop going to sleep like that."

 

"Fox, you know you like falling asleep still inside me."

 

"And you don't like that?"

 

"I love falling asleep with either of you inside me. Come on, get up. *Daddy* will be home from work soon and we'd better be clean and sweet smelling for him."

 

Fox groaned, held out his hand to be pulled up from the bed. Yeah, *Daddy* would be home soon and it was Saturday. *Daddy* had promised them a night out and both boys were sure *Daddy* knew some fun places to go party.

 

The end


End file.
